A Tale of the Lyon Tattoo
by AlexieMarie
Summary: Princess Regina's 20th Birthday Ball is coming and she still hasn't found her "True Love" so her parent's are arranging suitors for her. She has two weeks before she has to marry one of them. Can she find the one with the Lion Tattoo with the help of a Green Fairy in time and live happily ever after? - Swan Queen - AU - Cinderella Style -
1. Ch 1: Green Fairy Dust and The Tavern

**The Tale of The Lyon Tattoo**

 **Summary** : Princess Regina's 20th Birthday Ball is coming and she still hasn't found her "True Love" so her parent's are arranging suitors for her. She has two weeks before she has to marry one of them. Can she find the one with the Lion Tattoo with the help of a Green Fairy in time and live happily ever after?  
 **SwanQueen - AU - Cinderella Style**

 **Disclaimer** : I **DO NOT** own any Characters from **_Once Upon A Time_**.

* * *

 **AN** : This story is based off Cinderella but in the Enchanted Forest. I am trying to make each chapter long and some chapters will be divided into sections that will be exploring Emma's and Regina's life like this chapter so please bare with me. **Please Review**! I want to hear the **good** and **bad** stuff! Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter ONE** : Green Fairy Dust and The Tavern

Regina is a Princess of the White Castle and it's Kingdom. Her older sister, Princess Snow, is now married to Prince David and living in the Summer Castle for their Honeymoon, waiting to make their first appearance at Regina's 20th Birthday Ball. Their Parents, King Henry and Queen Cora are talking to the planner and trying to figure out how to tell their youngest daughter the good news.

"Oh, Henry. Quit slouching and sit up straight." Cora whispered to her husband. Her dark red dress slid across the floor as she walked to the table. They were surrounded by millions of books that she hated. The 25 shelves were filled with dust and held despairing books that never felt the love of a reader. She scoffed, "Why in the world did I let you talk me into having the meeting in this filthy room?" She ran a finger across the newly polished desk and examined her clean finger in disgust. "I hate this room."

King Henry sat up and shook his head. He loves his wife, even at this state. He knew Cora had trouble showing her feelings but he loved her anyway and she gave him Regina, his pride and joy. She was married before she met him and she had Snow with her now Late Ex-Husband, King Leopold and King Henry tried to love her but Snow was distant, just like her mother. He knew that Snow still cares deeply about her Late-Father and didn't want to replace him so he gave her the space she needed but she did love Regina and that is what mattered to him. "My love, please calm down. The planner will arrive shortly. Why don't you have a seat and we can have a cup of tea?" As soon as he spoke, the double doors in front of them opened and reviled a maid with a tray of a pot of tea, two cups and a small bowl of sugar. She walked in, placed the tray on the table then bowed and left the King and Queen alone.

Cora sneered and sat down and poured herself some tea and put two spoonful's of sugar into her cup. Henry copied her. His black blazer covered his gray vest and back tie which Cora knew it will soon be stained. He smiled into his cup and Cora sipped her cup and looked at him. Then he started to giggle to himself. "Henry? Is something the matter?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at his wife and saw her confused look and smiled and took another sip of his tea. "It seems like it was yesterday...the day you told me you were pregnant of Regina." Henry sipped his cup and saw Cora smile in the corner of his eye. She tried to hide it by drinking her tea.

"Yes. It's amazing how fast they grow up."

"But she will always be our baby. Right, My Love?" She smiled again.

The doors opened and the butler, Mr. Geppetto, walked in and bowed. "Your Majesties." The King and Queen nodded. "The Planner has arrived." Cora sat straighter and wiped off the non-existent dust off her dress and fluffed up her hair.

"Show him in."

* * *

Emma Swan is a 19 year old girl, long lost to her parents when she was a small child near the woods far from where she is now. She found work and shelter when she needed it most. Some villagers are kind, some not so much. Now, she works in a tavern and sleeps in the attic.

Emma pulled down her corset as it was crushing spline. "Fuck, I hate these clothes." The dark brown corset crushed her fit body into an unhealthy hourglass figure with her puffy white shirt flowed over it.

"Oh please, you look great Em! Your boobs totally look great in it." Ruby smiled into her cup as Emma blushed. Ruby's red cloak hid her face and body away from the tavern's customers except the waitress, Emma. "What time do you get off? Maybe I can give you a proper room to sleep in."

"Ruby!" Emma shushed her friend and her face burned with embarrassment. The old tavern was packed as usual. And loud. Emma leaned over the table and her golden hair fell over her ear and shoulder. Emma saw Ruby's facial structure and gasped and hurried to the nearby window and saw the bright full moon. Emma hurried back to Ruby and whispered "Ruby! What the hell are you doing out so late? You are already turning!" Ruby pulled her cloak closer to her face and shushed Emma.

"Hush Emma!" Emma turned her head around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "I have everything under control, plus I just wanted to check in on you. I heard you went to tattoo recently. What did you get?"

"Ruby, you know you can't be out so late! This is ridiculous! You need to go to the woods. Now!" Ruby scuffed and pushed her empty cup towards the blonde.

"Emma, come on. You've known me for practically your entire life and when Granny gave you a place to stay for that entire year, you saw me" Ruby leaned her head closer to her and whispered, "change and do some terrible things. You can trust me. Have I ever ruined your trust?"

Emma laughed quietly. "Well there was that one time when you hid my baby blanket from me and you said you didn't know where it was."

"Hey, I was nine. And you carried that white fluffy thing like your life depended on it."

"Yeah, but it was the only thing I had left of my parents." Emma's voice scratched her eyes.

"Oh Em. I remember when those boys tore it when we were fourteen. You cried for days. I'm sorry I didn't step in."

Emma shook her head. "No, it's in the past now. I still have it and I tried to mend it but I dont have the right materials to do so."

Ruby mentally shook her head and tried to cheer up the hot blonde. "So. The tattoo?"

"How did you know about that?" Emma's eyes grew and she hid her hands behind her back.

"Really? You're my best friend" _and crush,_ she thought. "So there isn't anything you can hide from me.

"Uh huh. Have you found that necklace?" Ruby giggled.

"Emma Swan, quit trying to change the subject." _Damn it. I swear she never even hid it anywhere. Even though that was four damn years ago._ "Come on. Spill. I wanna see it!" Emma slowly moved her hands toward Ruby but was stopped by a masculine voice behind her.

"Hey, girl! Gimme another!" Emma sighed and nodded towards the man and looked at Ruby.

"I gotta get back to work. You should leave, your...ears are starting to grow too much hair for my liking." Emma winked and turned to the man.

* * *

King Henry and Queen Cora sat at the table and sipped their tea.

"So, you want to have a Birthday Ball for Princess Regina. Am I correct?"

"Mr. Cricket!" Cora breathed

"Oh please, Your Majesty. You may call me Jiminy." The green insect took off his hat and bowed.

Henry could feel the heat coming from his wife's rage so he leaned the opposite way and Cora yelled, "Little Bug. We have been telling you want we want, who it is for and all the damn information you need for this ball. You either make it happen or you have just wasted a full hour of my time and I promise you, it will not end well for you, Cricket." The small cricket that stood on the table now shivered as it nodded and grabbed its small bag. His small green body shook with fright in his tuxedo. King Henry shook his head and nodded toward the cricket.

"Mr. Jiminy, our daughter, Regina, is turning 20 in two weeks and we want to throw her a Birthday Ball in her honor. We are also going to introduce her to a few suitors The Queen and I have picked out." The King's sweet, raspy voice spoke and the cricket nodded in return. "Her favorite colors are purple and black. Do you think you have enough information to make these work?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Of course. I will get right on it." The cricket bowed, jumped off the table and made his way through the doors.

"For a cricket, he isn't very bright." Cora scrunched her face and walked to the window. Henry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"My love, he is just trying to help." She laughed. "Come. We must tell our daughter the good news." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the hall.

Regina sat at her desk, staring into her mirror. He white silk nightgown flowed over her body like water. Her white room had stayed plain over the years, representing how pure her heart is, or so her mother says. The only thing she liked about this room is the balcony that let her view the castle's court yard and the rest of the forest. She grabbed her small brush and ran it through her long black hair slowly then started singing.

 _"Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep as your rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream."_

A sudden knock frightened her and stopped her from finishing her lullaby. She walked to her bed and pulled the covers back and seated herself on it and got comfortable. "You may come in." She said politely. The doors opened and her parents walked in.

"Mama. Daddy." She greeted them by bowing her head slightly.

"Regina, we have come to bid you good night." Regina smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Good night." Regina pulled the covers closer to her bent down to blow out the candle but was stopped when her Mother walked into her room.

"How very rude of you, Darling. Have we taught you anything?" Cora pushed her way through the door. Regina groaned, turned her head towards her father and smiled softly.

"Please come in, Daddy." He smiled and walked towards his daughter.

"Why thank you, Regina. How are you on this fine evening?" She giggled as he kissed her forehead.

"Regina, darling. Please sit up. Your father and I have news for you."

Regina sat straighter. Her mother sat herself on the chair in front of the mirror and Henry stood beside her.

"We are going to throw you a Birthday Ball." Cora said with as much enthusiasm as she could, which isn't much.

Regina rolled her eyes with her reply, "Mother, I don't want another ball. They are all so...tedious and lifeless. Princess Aurora even fell asleep during last year's ball." Henry giggled at the memory of Aurora snoring and slipping off her chair.

"Young Lady! You will not have this tone with me. You are a Princess and with that title, you have expectations and duties." Henry's face fell as the Queen spoke. Regina knew there was something wrong.

"Mother. What are you talking about?"

Cora inhaled as much air as she could hold and Henry's hand landed on her shoulder for support, she then released the air and stared at her beautiful daughter.

"When your sister met and married David, she was your age." Regina got up and felt all of her blood leave her head. "I think it's time you do the same."

Regina headed toward the balcony and stumbled to the rails, gripping it as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her Mother and Father ran toward their daughter.

 _ME? MARRY? Snow married because she fell in love! I haven't yet!_ Regina's mind was going crazy. She couldn't think straight and the more she tried, the tighter her grip got.

"Regina?" Henry grabbed her shoulders gently and rubbed her back. "Darling."

"No." She barley whispered.

"What?"

"No!" She turned around to look at her parents. "NO! I WILL NOT!"

Cora's face grew in color as did her voice " **REGINA EVANGELINE SOPHIA MILLS! YOU WILL NEVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME EVER AGAIN, AM I UNDERSTOOD."** Regina stood closer to her father. "You will attend the ball and meet your suitors."

"Suitors? Mother I-"

"REGINA!" Regina shut her mouth as her name escaped her mothers lips.

"You will meet your suitors and you will dance with them and you will decide that night. We have a limited amount of time for you to choose. We thought that you would have found a nice prince by now but now we are contrived to take things into our own hands."

Regina turned around and glared at the court yard.

"Allow me to comprehend my decision over the night and I will give you my answer in the morning."

Cora looked at her husband then nodded. "As you wish, My Darling." Then turned around and left the room with her husband at her side.

Regina slowly walked to her bed and tucked herself in, trying to close her eyes and find sleep.

She stared at her ceiling for what seemed like forever and removed herself from her bed and made her way to the balcony and stared at the night stars and sighed.

"You look like you had a rough evening, Regina." Regina turned her body roughly toward the voice. A Fairy, who wore everything green, floated down to the rail and sat down. Regina let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Tink, please stop scaring me like that." Tinkerbell chuckled.

"I'm sorry Regina. It's just hilarious to see you jump. Plus your reaction is cute." Regina shook her head and turned her back towards the fairy.

"What are you doing here Tink?" Tinkerbell jumped up from her spot on the rail and transformed into a human and landed beside her.

"You seemed like you could use a friend. And today," Tink moved around the balcony with her hands behind her back. "Is the day I met you four months ago."

"Already?" Regina sounded rather surprised. "I'm sorry, Tink. I have had so much going on that I forgot." Tinkerbell smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I get it."

"You know, I'm glad I have you as a friend." Regina shifted her body and leaned on the rail. "In fact, you are my only friend."

Tinkerbell smiled softly and moved a little closer to her best friend. "Let's do something."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Something...daring...exciting!"

"I don't know, Tink."

"Oh come on." Tink grabbed her hands and held them. "Trust me."

"I... I don't-"

"When have I ever proven to you that I am untrustworthy?" Tink made a pouty face and Regina broke.

"Ugh fine. But I have to be back before my parents notice." Tink clapped her hands excitedly and transformed back into a fairy.

* * *

Emma's eyes grew tired as she cleaned up the tables, grabbing all the left behind change she found on the floor from the drunken men. She fell on her knees and groaned as she cleaned up the dried blood from a recent fight.

"Emma?" She turned to see an old woman with round glasses sitting on her nose with bright white hair. "Sweet heart, what are you doing here so late?"

"Granny!" She got up and hugged the woman who's heart was as bigger than anyone in this god forsaken village. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Darling, but the moon is about to be at it's highest! You should be in bed, asleep!" Emma released her and looked out the window.

"Oh I'm just about finished." Emma turned her head towards Granny. "What are you doing out so late at night...and in a tavern?"

"Oh!" Granny physically shook her head and reached over to the table next to her and grabbed a large cross bow. "I heard a wolf cry."

Emma raised her brow, "Ruby?" Granny shook her head and stepped closer to the window.

"This cry was a male." _A male?!_

"Wait! There are others?" Emma rushed towards the window but was pushed back by Granny's arm.

"No, don't get close towards the windows." Emma stepped back and watched Granny look around the window. She then sighed and stepped away from it. "There are others but I thought their den was at least a three day's trip from here." Granny turned to Emma and her facial expression changed.

"We have to find her. Now!"

"What? Why? Isn't this a good thing?!" Granny grabbed Emma's green cloak and tossed it towards her.

"No. Wolves are territorial. If they smell another on their land, they will defend it...with their life." _Oh no! Ruby!_ Emma quickly wrapped her cloak around her body and head and followed the woman with the cross bow.

* * *

Tinkerbell grabbed her small green pouch that was strapped on her side and pulled something from inside.

"Close your eyes, Regina." Regina looked skeptical at her best friend.

"May I ask why?" She stepped back slowly.

Tinkerbell groaned and removed her hand and showed Regina the Green Fairy Dust that covered it. Regina nodded her head and closed her eyes and waited.

Tinkerbell pulled a hand full amount of dust and threw it on her friend then closed the pouch back up. "Ready?"

"I am." Regina slowly opened her eyes as she was lifted from the ground. "Where are we going again?"

"The village." Tink said politely.

"What? Why?"

"Regina! Enough with the questions!" Tinkerbell chuckled. For as long as she knew her, Regina always liked to know what was going on or have things her way. But not this time. Tink drew her breath and turned to Regina as they floated through the sky. "Fine, I ask you a question then you ask me, got it?"

"Fine." Regina hated this, she knew what she was going to ask.

"So, what happened tonight?" _I was right._

"My parents want to throw a ball in my honor." Tink looked at Regina questionably.

"That's good right?"

"Yes, but it's for my twentieth birthday and they said that I should have found my True Love by now just like my older sister has." Tink nodded her head, understanding Regina's frustration.

"So why are you so upset for?"

"Because they want me to meet my suitors at the ball." Tinkerbell stopped in the middle of the sky.

"What! Suitors?! Are you serious?"

"Excuse me, but I do believe it is my turn! You owe me two questions." Tinkerbell nodded and continued flying towards the village.

"Okay, where are we going exactly?"

"The village tavern."

"Why?"

"Something exciting is going to happen."

"What is it?"

Tinkerbell laughed, "Regina, you have already asked your questions and we are almost there so you will see soon." Regina accepted her statement and gazed at the stars and the woods.

* * *

Emma hid her face in the green scratchy fabric as she slowly and soundless walked across the village road, behind the old woman. Granny pointed her crossbow at each direction before she took each step, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"Have you heard anything yet?" She whispered.

"Shh child!" She turned to Emma, quickly shutting the girls mouth with her hand. "Do you want to get us killed?" Emma shook her head rapidly. Granny removed her hand and walked forward a few steps then stopped. "He isn't far from us now." She quickly walked into the village clearing where they would hold markets and food stands during the day.

Emma looked around the clearing, trying to find any kind of sign of her best friend, then a large black wolf appeared and Emma sighed, "Granny, its Ruby." Emma made her way to the wolf who was growling at them and Emma stopped and stared at the beast. "Ruby?"

"EMMA! GET BACK! THAT ISN'T RUBY! IT'S THE MALE!" Granny yelled as she aimed her crossbow at the beast.

* * *

Tinkerbell and Regina landed on the roof of one of the village houses and Tinkerbell began to look around.

"Tink?" Regina asked politely with her most innocent voice she could make. "Where exactly are we going?"

Tinkerbell kept looking at the ground below them, "We are going to the Village Clearing." She stated. Tinkerbell saw it was safe to keep going, so she flew up into the sky and gestured Regina to follow.

After a few minutes of stopping on each roof, they finally made it to the clearing where two hooded figures stood looking around. Tinkerbell found a spot on a roof, closest to the clearing and grabbed her wand and waved it around her hand and two breads and cakes magically appeared.

"Tink, who are they?"

"Shh!" Tink said as she stuffed her face. "Watch!" Tink handed Regina a piece of cake and pointed at the hooded figure who was wearing green.

"Granny, it's Ruby." The hooded figure spoke as it made its way to the other side of the clearing. Regina looked where the hooded figure was going and saw the black wolf. Regina got up to try and warn the figure but was stopped by Tinkerbell.

"No! We mustn't interfere! At least, not yet." Regina returned to her spot and watched. Then she saw the other hooded figure raise up a weapon and screamed out to the other figure. "GET BACK! IT'S THE MALE!" The hooded figure closest to the beast slowly stepped back but tripped over something and fell backwards, reviling its long blonde hair.

"That person, she is a girl!" Tink nodded and continued stuffing her face. "We have to help her!" Tink shook her head.

* * *

Emma stepped back slowly and saw the black wolf was mimicking her steps towards her. Emma turned her head to look at Granny but fell backwards in the process and her hood fell from her head. She saw the wolf look towards her, ready to jump. Emma lifted her hands to shield her face but felt a cool air flow over her and heard the wolf cry out in pain. Emma removed her hands and saw a grey wolf stand in front of her, growling at the male.

"Ruby!" Granny yelled from afar. _Oh god, Ruby! I owe you big time!_ Granny lifted her crossbow and aimed. "Ruby! Get down!"

Emma turned her head to Ruby and saw her jump to the side and an arrow flying by her and piercing the male. He shrieked in pain and ran off the opposite direction.

Ruby turned to Emma and bowed her head and slowly walked up to her. "Thanks, Ruby. You saved my life. Granny didn't do shit, though."

"I heard that." Granny whined as she was walking towards them, still on the other side of the clearing.

"And I forgot she has wolf hearing too. Silly me." Emma laughed as she pet Ruby.

Ruby nuzzled against her best friend protectively and saw Granny come closer. Ruby stood in front of Emma, widened her stance and growled at the old woman. Granny stopped walking and looked at her Granddaughter, Ruby, then at Emma. She lowered her hands and placed her cross bow on the ground beside her and stood up with her hands close to her head.

"Ruby, I don't want to hurt you or her." Granny whispered and Ruby growled in reply. "Okay, yes. You are right, I shouldn't have brought her here but-" Ruby growled even louder and took a step back, closer to Emma. Granny lowered her hands, "Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Pup. That male was trying to find a mate." Ruby stood straighter and looked back at Emma. "I know, Ruby. That is my reason." Granny said apologetically and Ruby turned her head towards the old woman and bowed her head and ran around her and into the woods.

"Ruby, wait!" Emma cried but stopped by Granny.

"No, Darling. Let her go. She needs time." Emma looked at Granny's hand that was holding her arm and nudged it off.

"Why? What is going on? Why did she run off? What aren't you telling me?" Granny shook her head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She will tell you soon, Darling." Granny removed her hand from Emma's shoulder and started to walk back to her home. "Do you need a place to stay? I will always have a place for you."

Emma shook her head, "No I have a room at the Tavern, plus I have to finish cleaning up before sunrise." Granny nodded and made her way to her home.

* * *

Regina and Tink stayed quiet on the roof, watching the strange interaction between the figures and the beasts. Regina, confused as ever, watched the blonde pet the grey beast as it nuzzled against her and protecting her from the weapon the other figure held.

"What is going on, Tink? What aren't you telling me?" Tink swallowed her cake and sighed at her friend.

"Do you remember how we met, four months ago?"

Regina looked up at the stars and thought to herself. "Yes, if I do recall," Regina sat straighter and wiped off the dirt from her silk nightgown. "You came to me and told me that you have found my, so called, _True Love._ "

Tinkerbell laughed and laid down on the roof made of hay and wood. "Right you are, my friend. I told you that your True Love has a tattoo of a lion." Regina nodded and laid with her friend.

"So, what does that have to do with all of this?"

Tinkerbell sat up and transformed into a fairy and held out her hand to the girl laying down, "Come on. It's time." Regina took her hand and flew up in the air and slowly made her way to the castle. Then Tinkerbell suddenly stopped, looked at her best friend and smiled then vanished in green smoke.

"Tink?" Regina said to the sky. "TINKERBELL!" She looked around to try and locate the pesky green fairy.

Without warning, she felt the magic flee her body and she fell from the sky. She closed her eyes and held in her scream, preparing for the worst but felt herself bounce. She opened her eyes and found herself on a wagon full of fresh hay and she let go of the breath she'd been holding in. She quickly jumped off and brushed off the hay that was stuck on her nightgown. Regina looked around and saw houses and shops that surrounded the small walk-way.

"Ugh, of course. It's the middle of the night and she just...dumps me in the middle of now where. Typical." She wrapped her arms around her and chose to walk north. "Damn fairies." She walked with her head down and watched her feet walk along the pebbles. She then felt her body collied with something then heard someone gasp, she looked up and apologized.

"Oh my! I am so sorry I-" She saw the blonde hair from earlier and finally saw her face. Her green blue eyes caught her eyes and her lips opened to say something but nothing came out. Her blonde curls fell from her face and Regina remembered to talk. "I'm sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looking. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Regina helped up the blonde in front of her, who still hasn't spoken a word. She held up the blonde who was still staring at her so she stepped back. "Well, I hope you are okay. I should get going." She blonde shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I know it's rude to stare but I have never seen you before. Are you new around here?" Regina looked at her questionably.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The blonde looked at her up and down which made Regina's back shiver.

"No? Should I know you?" The blonde looked sorry but there was something off. "What is a girl like you doing out so late anyway?"

"I...I...Well, don't laugh" The blonde nodded. "But I am kind of lost."

"Lost?" The blonde chuckled. Regina shifted her weight to the other side and the blonde shut her lips and cleared her throat. "I can help you, if you want. I can go and get some stuff from my room and walk you home."

Regina raised her brow and smiled. "I'm sorry but I hardly know you and I can't ask you to do such a thing." The blonde stared at her smile.

"Nonsense. I will help you home. It's the least I can do." Regina put her hands behind her and nodded politely. "I'm Emma, by the way. Emma Swan." Emma held out her hand, waiting for a hand shake.

Regina smiled again, "My name is Regina." She thought to keep her last name a secret from her for now, if she knew it then she would know she is the princess of this kingdom. Regina placed her hand in Emma's and felt hot sparks go through their hand and up their arms. Both of them pulled away quickly but neither of them mention anything of it.

* * *

Emma walked down the narrow walk way, staring up at the stars and thinking about what happened a few moments ago. _What did Granny mean by she knew. What is she hiding from me? What is Ruby hiding from me?_ Just as she drew her breath, something collided with something and it made her stumble back and fell on her butt. She was about to complain, she saw dark brown eyes, staring into hers. Her dark long hair fell over her shoulders and her plump lips where moving but she couldn't hear anything. Emma noticed a scar on her upper lip and every time she moved her lips, it would bend and straighten. She noticed the girl stand up and say, "Well, I hope you are okay. I should get going." Emma quickly shook her head and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I know it's rude to stare but I have never seen you before. Are you new around here?" The girl looked at Emma weirdly as if she just asked the most stupidest question.

"You dont know who I am, do you?" Said the girl. _What? Am I supposed to know her?_

"No? Should I know you?" She saw her shiver a little. _Must be the cold, she IS wearing a thin silk dress OUTSIDE!_ Emma thought to herself, scanning the girls body. What _the hell is she doing out with something like that on?! I mean, she looks amazing in it anyway but...wow, someone shouldn't be wearing that outside._

Emma cleared her throat. "What is a girl like you doing out so late anyway?"

"I...I...Well, don't laugh" Emma nodded. "But I am kind of lost." Emma tried to hold in her laugh but was unsuccessful.

"Lost?" Emma held her hand to her mouth to try and contain her chuckles but saw the discomfort in the brunette in front of her so she cleared her throat. "I can help you, if you want. I can go and get some stuff from my room and walk you home."

The girl raised her brow and smiled. "I'm sorry but I hardly know you and I can't ask you to do such a thing." Emma was stunned by her smile. She had never seen someone smile that beautifully, her lips curled and her scar curled and showed her white teeth.

"Nonsense. I will help you home. It's the least I can do." The girl nodded and put her hands behind her back "I'm Emma, by the way. Emma Swan." Emma

She smiled again. "My name is Regina." Regina placed her hand in Emma's and felt hot sparks go through their hand and up their arms. Both of them pulled away quickly but neither of them mention anything of it.

Emma turned around and pulled the cloak off her body and handed it to her. "Here. You look like you are cold. It should be warm enough." Regina stared at it but took it anyway and threw it over her body.

"Thank you. It is warm." Regina smiled at her and Emma smiled in return.

"Great. Follow me." Emma walked southward and Regina walked beside her.

"Aren't you cold? I feel bad for taking your cloak." Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. I love the cold and besides," Emma turned her head towards her new friend. "You need it more than I do." Regina nodded and continued walking beside Emma.

"So, Emma." Regina spoke quietly. "How long have you lived in this village?" Emma stopped walking and looked down at her feet. Regina slowly walked towards her. "Are you okay?" Emma stayed still. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so nosey. I...I think I can find my way home from here."

Emma looked up and walked towards Regina. "No, it's fine. I will tell you on the way to my room. Come on." Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. They walked for a couple of minutes before Emma spoke.

"I was found in a near by forest when I was around three." Regina looked at Emma to say something but Emma kept talking. "I don't really remember anything from my parents but I was carrying a white blanket with purple ribbon and the name Emma sown into the blanket. I've tried to find shelter anywhere I could but nothing was forever. Until an old woman found me, along with her granddaughter and they took me in. But I knew that my family would come find me one day so, like usual, I ran. I came back a few years later from another village and I found work and a room above it." Emma stopped with her eyes wide open. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to tell you all of that. It just sort of came out."

Regina nodded and placed her hand in Emma's. Emma looked down at their joined hands and felt her heart beating faster. "It's okay, Emma." When Regina said her name, Emma's face grew hotter and brighter so she turned away and removed her hand and kept walking until they were in front of the Tavern.

"Okay, come in side and I can go up and get my things." Regina stayed still and looked at the wooden sign.

"The.. The Tavern?" Emma nodded

"Yep. We are usually really busy at night but tonight, everyone just vanished. So you have nothing to worry about." Regina swallowed whatever was stuck in her throat. Emma saw her facial expression. "Hey, Regina." The brunette heard her name come from Emma's mouth and she felt her heart beat faster. "Are you okay? You look creeped out."

"No, not at all." Regina smiled politely and Emma opened the door.

"After you, mi 'lady." Emma bowed her head and placed her arm on her back. Regina chuckled and went inside.

The room around them smelled of liquor, sweat and blood and it made Regina's stomach feel terrible. Emma saw Regina's face turn green and she winced. "Yeah sorry about the smell, there was a fight earlier and I was trying to clean up the blood and get rid of the smell." There was a small bar section at the end of the room and the rest of the room was filled with wooden benches and chairs connected with the tables. To the left of the room, a wooden stair case led up to the rooms and the attic.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Swan. I can handle this...aroma." Regina said as she sat down lady like.

"Wow, you sure are a lady." Said Emma as she watched Regina wipe off the excess dirt on the bench, flatten down her silk white dress, slowly sat down, crossed her feet and sat straight up.

"I beg your pardon?" Emma threw her hands up in defense.

"Woah, no. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I've never seen a pretty girl like you and act like a royalty." Regina looked down to hide her smile.

"Yes, well I was raised...punctually."

"Punctually?" Emma echoed.

"Yes. Meaning every move I make have to be perfect and punctual. If not, than I am a disgrace to my family." Regina continued to look down at her fingers.

"Woah, tough childhood."

Regina looked up and sighed. "You have no idea."

Emma looked at Regina and couldn't help but stare at her vulnerable beauty.

"So, why are you out here so late, Regina? Did something happen?" Regina stared at Emma, feeling like she could trust her with everything and she couldn't shake that feeling.

"Well, yes." Emma sat beside her and watched her. "I turn twenty in two weeks and my mother and father are upset with my...lack of love life." Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Your parents are mad at you for not having a boyfriend"?

"Not exactly. You see, when my sister was my age, she found her _True Love_ and they married as soon as possible. My Mother and Father want the same thing for me but I haven't found my...whatever. "

Emma looked at the tables in front of them and thought hard. "So what are you going to do if you don't find your True Love?"

Regina exhaled and placed her head in her hands. "They found me suitors if I don't find them in time."

"So...Two weeks is your dead line? That must be hard." Regina nodded her head. Emma saw the liquor bar and smiled.

"I think you need my special _Cheer Me Up Remedy_." Regina looked up at Emma.

"Your what?"

"My Cheer Me Up Remedy." Emma stood up and grabbed Regina's hand and led her to the bar and sat her down in front of it. "Sit and wait here while I fix it up." Regina didn't have time to reply as Emma walked behind the bar and mixed drinks. About a minute later, Emma came back with a drink in each hand and put them on the table in front of Regina.

"Here ya go."

Regina looked at the drink suspiciously and finally said, "Alcohol? Really?"

"Really? You mean you have never had liquor before?" Regina shook her head and Emma hesitantly pulled the drinks toward herself. "Maybe I shouldn't give you this. Let me make something less... well less than this.."

Regina quickly grabbed her drink. "No, I can handle it. And I need the encouragement for tomorrow." Before Emma could ask, Regina drank all of the liquid.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't have drank all of that so fast." Said Emma. Regina slammed down her drink and gasped and stared at the cup. "Regina? Are you okay?" Emma slowly placed her hands on Regina's. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina looked up from her cup and stared into green orbs.

"Are you feeling okay?" Regina looked down at their hands and slowly moved them away but saw a tattoo on Emma's wrist. Regina gently grabbed her wrist and traced the scarred skin.

"What's this?" Emma's body reacted to Regina's touch and her arm filled with goosebumps.

"I got it four months ago. Each petal indicates each moment my humanity was taken from me. The top one is from the time I was found in the forest. I was all alone and I almost died from frostbite. The second one is from my second home. The husband was a drunk and nearly killed his wife and me. The third one is from when I ran away from that home; I was sleeping in the woods for a month and nearly starved to death. The fourth one was for my sixteenth year and a drunk, crippled man came from the Ogre Wars and tried to use me as bait for inhumane creatures. The last one is the worst of all... It's too painful to talk about." Emma pointed to each petal as she described the meaning for each petal meant and Regina gently rubbed Emma's wrist as she was listening to her story.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan." Emma nodded and roughly wiped away her tears with her wrist.

"It's okay. Let me get my stuff and I can take you home before you get any worse."

Regina nodded and watched Emma climb the stairs. Regina stared at her cup, waiting and thinking.

 _How could I ever tell her that I am the Princess or I already have my True Love waiting for me in a Tavern but with a Lion Tattoo and not a simple flower. But that moment when we touched for the first time...she must have felt that too. Ugh, if she were to ever find out I am THE PRINCESS she wouldn't want to talk to me anymore..._ She heard Emma come down the stairs so she quickly got up but felt the blood in her body evaporate and she became light headed and tipped over but felt strong arms around her.

"Woah, Regina! Are you okay?" Emma held Regina by the waist and her head on her shoulders, close to her face.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's bicep and felt a large amount of muscle and she quickly retracted her hand as her face blushed deep red. "I..I am fine. You may release me now." Emma pushed her up and didn't let go until she felt Regina steady herself.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look a little red there." Regina glared at her and walked to the door and waited for Emma to open it. "You know, a simple _Thank you_ will do wonders." Regina groaned in reply.

* * *

 **AN:** Woo! What do you think Regina will say when Emma asks her where she lives? Lol. Poor girl. I hope you guys like this story so far! Let me know what you think in the reviews!

* * *

 **AN:** I am sorry about the hideous misspellings and punctuation, but I do believe I have fixed everything. Thank you for understanding!

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER -** _AlexieMarie96_


	2. Chapter 2: To The Castle & Ruby's Truth

**Chapter Two : **To The Castle & Ruby's Truth

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for the support! I finally got my computer fixed and now, my story(s) will be updated frequently. I would like to thank my beta reader for the awesome advice and suggestions about this chapter! Anyway, I'll shut up and get on with writing!

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** _READ CHAPTER ONE_

 ****** _IMPORTANT_ **AN** _AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER_ ******

* * *

Regina's head was throbbing like crazy and the dirt road was becoming blurry. She suddenly heard a little girls voice further up the road but she wasn't sure. She stumbled a little and Emma caught her once again.

"Maybe we should rest here for the night." Emma said as she slowly sat Regina down on a near by boulder. Regina looked around and scoffed.

"In the forest?" She got up and walked a little farther. "I don't know how you street rats do that." Emma scolded the girl.

"Hey!" Emma grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around so she is facing her. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but us street rats, live like this because we have no choice. So if I were you, I would get rid of my bitchy attitude and get over yourself." Regina didn't really process what Emma was saying because she still hears a little girl's laughter. Regina turned around and headed towards it.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Emma caught up to Regina and noticed a look of grief on her face. "Regina?" Emma got a little closer and saw tears coming down her eyes.

"This is where Snow almost died." Emma looked at the spot where Regina was looking and saw a fast moving river. Emma looked back at her and tried to comfort her but didn't know how.

"Snow was ten and I was five. Mother and Father were at the Summer Castle for a meeting and I wanted to play in the woods. Some of the guards came with us, including our maids, and watched us play." Emma didn't like where this was going. "She said she wanted to play with out being watched so we snuck away and went by the river and stuck our feet inside." Regina smiled. "It was so cold that we thought our toes would fall off. But...As we were getting out, Snow slipped on mud and fell in and she was carried by the current and I wasn't fast enough to catch up to her so I yelled. I ran as fast as I could to try and keep up with the current and I screamed for help but no one came. I wanted to jump in but I didn't know how to swim. I was so scared that my sister would die in front of me so I had to do something. I kept screaming and finally, a man came running through the woods and he jumped into the water, swimming faster than the currents and lifted my sister out of the water and onto the grass. I ran beside her and held her hand as he pushed the water out of her lungs and I wept. A few seconds later the maids and guards came and they arrested the man and attended my sister." Emma stared at the river for a long while.

"My parents came back the next day and fired the guards and maids that were supposed to be watching us and they released the man and tried to give him a reward for saving Snow's life but he declined. He said it was fate that he saved Snow. He was out there, visiting his child's grave."

Emma finally looked at Regina. "Who was the man?"

Regina looked at Emma and said, "His name was Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

Regina sat on the boulder for a while now, probably sleeping sitting up and Emma sat in the middle of the road, staring at the stars. She couldn't help but think out loud. Stuff like this, she couldn't keep bottled up.

"So," she sighed, "Princess Regina." Emma looked at the sleepy girl. "I wonder why you are so far from home?" Regina stirred but didn't awaken. Emma got up and grabbed near by twigs and thick sticks and sat them in a pile and found a long, narrow stick and at it aside. She grabbed the small rocks around the boulder but couldn't help stare at Regina. She had never seen someone sleep so peaceful. Emma scoffed.

'Well what else do you expect from a princess." Emma sat in front of the pile and placed the rocks around it in a circle. She grabbed the long, narrow stick and stood it up in the middle of the pile and placed it in her hands and started to rub her hands down quickly, creating fire. Emma shivered and looked back at the girl who was sleeping...with her green cloak.

"Well...she does look rather nice in it." Emma sighed and started to warm up by the fire and she started to sing quietly.

" _Hush a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleepy little baby. When you wake, you shall find all the pretty little_ ponies." As Emma continued to sing, Regina opened her eyes and watched and listened to the figure in front of the fire. " _Hush a-bye, don't you cry. Close your eyes pretty baby._ " Emma's eyes began to water and her voice became to waiver. " _Mama loves you, Daddy loves you. Pretty little baby._ " Emma hummed the rest and finished softly. Emma sighed and sniffled and poked at the fire.

"You have a beautiful voice." Emma jumped and turned to see Regina, wide awake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you."

Emma turned back to the fire and sighed and wiped away her tears. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry I woke you." Regina removed herself from her spot on the boulder and walked slowly towards her.

"May I?" Emma looked up at Regina who was standing beside her then looked back at the sparks coming towards the fire and nodded. Regina sat down and listened to the crackling of the fire, trying to get comfortable on the rocky ground. Once settled, Regina just stared at the fire for what seemed like forever.

"That song," Regina said quietly, "it's really pretty." Emma poked at the fire again.

"Yeah, I think my parents sang it to me before all of this happened."

Regina looked at Emma. "What do you mean?"

"I keep hearing a voice sing it to me in my dreams. It's so deep and angelic that I feel so...safe." Emma leaned back on her hands and stared at the stars. "It kind of scares me because it feels too...bewitching to be true."

Regina looks at the fire once again and then her head is excruciating with pain so she puts her face in her hands and groans.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma sits up and rubs her back.

Regina shakes her head and groans again. "My head. It's throbbing."

Emma laughed and Regina looked at her like she was crazy. "How very rude of you! I'm in pain and you are laughing about it." That made Emma laugh even harder.

"Ugh, you are something else, Ms. Swan." Emma calmed down a minute later.

"I'm sorry, Regina. Your pain in your head will go away soon. That's what happens when you drink alcohol."

"Well then I will never drink again." Regina stated as she laid back on her hands and stared at the fire.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled, "You know what's cool about fire?"

Regina looked at her then back at the fire. "No?"

"They come in different colors." Emma said too excitedly. She quickly grabbed her bag and got small bags of different colored sand.

"When I was younger, I used to help with the festival fireworks and they would put these things in the tubes to make each firework to change different colors." Emma picked up the white, thick salt bag and grabbed a little amount and stood back a little.

"You should stand back Regina." She did as she as told. "This is called Barium Chlorate." And Emma threw it in the fire and it turned green and yellow sparks flew out. Regina was flabbergasted in awe. Emma grabbed another bag and took out a small amount of white powder. "This is called Potassium Chloride." Emma threw in the powder and the fire turned purple.

"That's my favorite color." Regina said as she got a little closer to the fire. Emma looked at the fire and then at Regina. Emma grabbed an empty bag and put a little of the powder in it and sealed it.

"Here, only use a little at a time! Don't use too much because you will..."

"Die?" Regina took the bag and smiled.

Emma laughed, "Maybe. Now I was taught how to put stuff in the fireworks so I know what I am doing, Do Not try this on your own unless I say so, okay?" Regina smiled and nodded. She closed the distance between her and Emma and hugged her.

Emma was startled but felt at peace in her arms so she held her back and placed her head in her neck. _She smells like Lavender,_ Emma thought to herself.

Regina let go and slowly pulled away and their faces were so close together, they could feel each other's breath on their face. Emma never realized that Regina was shorter than her, so she leaned her head in a little and their lips barley touched before Regina pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Regina turned to the fire as she spoke. Emma sighed and walked next to her.

"It's alright. A big shot princess can't be with an orphan girl like me."

"No, it's not that it's-" Regina turned to Emma. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm a princess."

Emma giggled. "You're not A princess. You're THE Princess Regina. The one who's older sister is Snow White." Regina was so confused at Emma's statement and Emma knew it so she explained. "When we were walking over here, you saw the river and you told me the story when your sister fell in." Regina looked for the river and saw it and her eyes started to water. "You were kind of buzzed when you told me." Regina nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you who I am."

Emma waved it off. "No worries. I completely understand. You didn't want me to know and I didn't. But thanks for telling me anyways. Now I know where to drop you off." Emma giggled and saw Regina smile.

"I should really get you home though. Before your parents notice you are gone." Emma grabbed her bag and pulled down the hood of her cloak over Regina's face. "You should also keep this over your face so no one will recognize you." Regina nodded and followed Emma down the road.

* * *

They had walked for what seemed like hours and Regina's feet were starting to hurt.

"Can we stop for a minute? My feet are in pain." Regina stopped walking and leaned on a tree." Emma let go of the air she had been holding in and walked to Regina.

"Does her Majesty want a carriage." Regina glared at Emma's sarcasm.

"You're not very funny, Ms. Swan." Emma laughed then turned around and bent down like a frog.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked aggressively.

"Regina just get on."

"Get on...you?" Emma nodded. "Absolutely not!" Regina stepped back a little.

Emma got up and turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Regina. I am not going to bite. I need to get you home now and I can't do that if you don't want to walk. So just get on my back and I will carry you." Emma's voice was demanding so Regina did as she was told...but slowly.

"Just put your arms around my neck and I will do the rest." Regina stood still. "Oh and you might want to pull up your nightgown to your mid thigh." Regina's face turned bright red.

"I beg your pardon?" Said Regina. Emma tried to hold in her laugh this time.

"Regina! Seriously. Calm down." Emma got up once again and put her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Trust me. I will NEVER hurt you. You have my word." Regina calmed down and nodded. Emma bent down and Regina snaked her arms around her neck and Emma grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled them over her elbow so she is secure on her back.

"Are you good?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I am fine." When Regina spoke, Emma's back shivered because Regina's mouth is right next to her ear. Regina felt the tingle form Emma's back and it made her core hotter.

Regina cleared her throat and calmed her thoughts. "Ms. Swan? Am I too heavy for you?"

Emma lifted Regina a bit more higher. "No, you're good."

Regina stayed quiet and laid her head on Emma's shoulder, falling asleep. Emma felt her weight get a bit heavier so she knew Regina passed out.

* * *

Emma had no trouble carrying Regina, that is until her shoulder became damp. She tried to look at her shoulder but Regina's head was in the way so she couldn't do much but guess that she was drooling on her shirt.

"I have a drunk, drooling princess on my back..." Emma said quietly to the clouds. "How many people can say that?" Emma felt rather proud for taking care of a princess not because of her royal title but because of their new friendship. Emma looked down at her hand.

"I honestly don't know if she felt that shock too. I never felt that before and I shook hands with a lot of people." She moved her fingers around and made a fist. Emma looked ahead and saw the road change from dirt and rocks to a smooth gray pavement. She decided this was her stop so she slowly lifted Regina higher, gently shaking her body while doing so.

Regina slowly lifter her head and looked around.

"Regina, I'm going to put you down now." Emma stated as she slowly released her from her hold. Regina stumbled back a little, her hair stuck to her wet cheek and her eyes dark red from slumber. Emma held her shoulders to steady the drunken body.

"Regina? You gotta wake up now." Regina blinked then nodded. She rubbed her eyes and felt a cool breeze between her thighs and moaned. Emma chuckled and pulled down her friends dress that was stuck between her thighs.

She waited for her friend to sober up before she went back home. Regina fixed her hair and wiped off the embarrassing wet spot on her cheek and flattened her dress. She turned to Emma but gasped as she saw her damp shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, Ms. Swan! I am so sorry!" Emma looked at Regina then at her shoulder.

"What? This?" Regina nodded, obviously ashamed. "It's fine, Regina. Honest. You were sleepy and I knew that before I carried you." Emma looked at her then down the road from which they came from.

"Well, I guess this is good bye. If you keep going straight, you should reach your castle in a minute or two." Emma said before readjusting her bag on her back and walked back.

"Wait!" Regina called to Emma's back. "You're just going to leave?" Emma turned around.

"Well...yeah?" Emma replied.

Regina scoffed. "You know, Miss Swan. You are very coarse."

"Meaning?"

"You are very rude, Miss Swan!"

"Miss Mills," Emma began as she walked back to Regina. "I told you that I would deliver you home and I did. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to get back into my bed and sleep."

Regina sighed. "But will I see you again?" Emma smiled.

"Very soon." Emma grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it. "Mi'lady, thank you for your company. I had a wonderful time."

Regina's entire body was set on fire and her mouth was itching for Emma's lips but all she could do was nod. Emma turned away and walked away. When she far enough, she yelled something but Regina couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?" Emma just waved good bye and she felt like Regina felt like Emma took apart of her with her.

"Please be safe...Emma." Regina said quietly as she turned around and stepped on the smooth pavement.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Regina to sneak inside her castle, but thankfully she knows all of the secret doors and hidden passageways to get to her room. As she finally laid down in her bed, the moon was about two hours from setting so she stared at the ceiling thinking about the blue eyed blonde.

"I wonder if she made it home already." She thought out loud.

"Well, she is about to be in a few minutes." Another voice replied. Regina quickly sat up and pulled the covers over her chest. She saw the green fairy flying over her bed.

"Tink?" Regina said with disbelief. The fairy nodded with a big smile and transformed into human form.

"So?" Regina still couldn't believe it was the damn fairy. "How was it! Don't leave an details out!"

Regina got up from her spot on the bed and headed towards the balcony and opened it's doors. "Get out Tinkerbell."

Tink just stood there, confused about her friends behavior. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Regina laughed. "You dropped me in the middle of no where and left me there...ALONE! I had to come walk all this way with a stranger and I got drunk at the tavern! So get out now!" Tinkerbell just watched as Regina blew off steam by yelling at her.

"Fine, Regina. But answer me this." Regina put her arms around her chest and crossed them. "What did I tell you before I dropped you?" Regina scoffed. "I told you that you will meet your true love in a tavern!"

Regina looked at Tink, surprised and yet confused. "Wait, you think Miss Swan is my True Love?" Tinkerbell nodded.

"Impossible." Regina stated as she turned back to her bed and laid down. "I saw her tattoo. It was a flower, not a lion." She closed her eyes and her breathing steadied.

"Sometimes, magic isn't always precise on things. Her flower has a name." Tinkerbell looked at Regina and found her in deep sleep. So she pulled up her covers and transformed back into a fairy and went to the balcony.

"I'm glad you found her, Regina. You both need each other." And then she flew away.

* * *

Emma could not wait to be in her little bed and fall to fucking sleep. She was so tired that she was stumbling on her feet.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself. She wanted to get rid of her damn corset that was crushing her body and not to mention the sweat she had from carrying Regina so she ripped it off and breathed in deeply, loving the cool clean air in her lungs and she threw it into the woods and yelled at it.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" She put her back against a tree and slid down until her butt fell onto the ground and her eyes began to close.

I should really make a fire before I end up with frostbite. She thought to herself but didn't have the strength to get up. She was so tired that she didn't hear a howl and her body moving.

"Emma." She heard in her dreams but just thought it was a forgotten memory.

"Emma." She heard again but chose to ignore it. Then she felt wet kisses on her neck and shoulders. Her eyes opened slowly and saw the sun had risen and...she is in her room in the attic...

"What the hell?" She looked around and felt a cool breeze on her body and then she noticed she was naked. Then an arm snaked around her waist and someone kissed her neck again.

"Emma." She quickly sat up and turned around with the covers held over her chest.

"Ruby?!" Emma shouted and Ruby placed her hand over her mouth.

"Hush Emma! Geez, you're going to wake the entire village." Ruby said. Emma noticed she was also naked. Nothing really new to her.

'What the fuck, Ruby?! Are you insane!" Emma whispered. Ruby kissed her shoulder.

"No, but you are. What the hell were you doing so far in the woods late at night on a full fucking moon, you moron! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Emma quickly remembered the night before and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I had some stuff I needed to...take care of." Ruby looked at Emma suspiciously.

"Who is she?" Emma quickly looked at Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby glared at Emma.

"You know what I am talking about. I could smell her all over you last night." Emma turned her head towards the wall. Ruby threw off the covers and got up and gathered her clothing.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

Ruby scoffed. "Last night, I found you shivering and blue. I was still in wolf form but I found your scent and I thought you might be in trouble so when I did find you, I picked you up and put you on my back and carried you to the Tavern and changed back into human form and carried you up the stairs and took off all of your clothing and mine too and I heated you up. It took a while for your temperature to go up so I spent the night for your ungrateful ass." Ruby threw on her clothes.

"Ruby?" Emma whispered. She knew that Ruby could still hear her. "What happened last night. When the male showed up?" Ruby stopped putting on her clothes and looked at Emma who was staring at her hands. "You protected me and Granny said she knew." Emma finally looked up at Ruby who looked like she was about to cry. "What did she mean?"

Ruby took that chance to drop the clothes on the ground and run up to Emma and kiss her deeply. She stayed still on her lips until Emma pulled back. They looked into each others eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Emma. I always have." Ruby said as a few tears escaped her eyes. Emma gently placed a hand on Ruby's face and moved stay hairs behind her ears and held her jaw all in one motion. She looked into her eyes but only saw Regina's eyes and lips. So she kissed her, deeply and passionately.

She knew it was wrong and unforgiving but she did love Ruby but for some reason, she saw Regina in her.

Emma turned them over on the bed and made love as the sun rose higher.

She remembered Ruby saying "When a wolf mates, they are mates for life. They fight for each other and love each other no matter what. When a wolf loves, they love deeply."

I'm sorry, Emma thought. She just doesn't know who the apology is for...

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but I had to update today. I wont have my internet for a while but I will keep writing!

 **Important AN** **:** I've gotten a lot of request on making this story an ( **Emma G!P** ) story. If this is what you want for this story, please let me know! I want to hear what all of you think!

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

The Alexie Marie


	3. Chapter 3: Snow's Return & A Bad Morning

**Chapter Three** **:**

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys, thank you for the AWESOME reviews and messages! It helped me a lot. I have decided to make this a regular SwanQueen story and I'll make another one an Emma G!P. I have a lot planned for this story, unfortunately, I have been in the hospital and they wouldn't let me near my laptop and I have had a really close relative pass away on Valentine's day so I am so sorry for the long wait. I promise I will try and get back on schedule. Anyway, thank all of you for your support and please, Enjoy and Review!

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER - _TheAlexieMarie96_**

* * *

 _"Run, Gina! Before they see us!" Snow laughed. Her petite little body ran as fast as her little legs could carry her._

 _"Wait, Sissy! Don't run so fast!" Regina called out to her older sister. Snow stopped, her light green eyes stared back at her and she smiled. Her ten year old body was short and small but full of wonder. She held out her hand for her five year old little sister to grab it._

 _Snow laughed and pulled her sister through the forest. "Come on, Gina! We are almost there!" Regina ran so fast that she barley felt her feet touch the ground._

 _"Where are we going, Sissy?" Regina said breathlessly. Snow didn't reply. "Sissy." Regina whined so Snow stopped running and panted. She looked around as she leaned on a tree. Regina placed herself beside her sister. A minute later Snow bent down and grabbed Regina piggy-back._

 _Regina groaned as Snow lifted her body. "Sissy, I am tired. Let's go home." Snow sighed._

 _"Well, okay. I guess you won't see the cool thing I wanted to show you." Snow slowly said as she tip toed back to the castle._

 _"Wait!" Regina said loudly and Snow stopped. "What is the cool thing." Regina quietly looked back and then forward. "I guess we can go." She said unsure._

 _Snow smiled, "Hold on, Gina!" Snow took off running._

 _Regina held on to her sisters neck for dear life, feeling the wind against her face fly by as if bees are next to her ears. The forest seemed to run the opposite direction as she watched the trees run. "Sissy!" Regina whined as she stuffed her face into the clothing on her sister's back. Snow wrapped her arms tighter around Regina's leg._

 _Regina felt them stop moving a few long moments later._

 _"Gina." Snow said softly. "Gina, look." Regina finally looked up and saw the beauty in nature. "We are here."_

 _The woods seemed to have backed away from this beauty as if they were afraid to ruin it. The river flowed quickly and the sound of water rushing filled her ears. Small purple and white flowers grew near the edge of the river and small, thick, dark green grass filled the area. No leaves nor twigs touched this sacred spot. Snow let Regina down. As Regina stepped on the soft green grass, she saw the clearest water she had ever seen. She looked back at her sister who was just smiling at her._

 _"When did you find this, Sissy?" She asked nicely. Snow slowly stepped forward and sat down on the grass._

 _"When my Papa was alive, he and Mama took me here and we would lay on the grass and listen to the river and birds. He said that this place was made for people with kind hearts who chose goodness instead of evil and this is the reward. He said this place is called, "Sanctuary"."_

 _Regina watched her sister talk about her birth father. She only talks about him if she asks her. Snow laid down on the grass and closed her eyes. Regina laid next to her._

 _"Sissy?" Regina asked. Snow's eyes are still closed but her eyebrows rose meaning she was listening. "What was Papa like?" Snow opened her eyes and turned towards her and smiled._

 _"He was sweet and kind. He would go to the village every morning and help out the homeless and go to the stores and buy stuff. He took me once but Mama didn't want me to go anymore. Mama always said that his heart was too big for his chest." Snow smiled. "Papa loved making his own bed time stories like "SnowBell and the Pink Dragon." Regina laughed because Papa used her full first name instead of just Snow. "Papa was gentle and caring. He loved to go riding with me but would walk with the horse sometimes just to give it a break."_

 _Snow looked up at the bright clear blue sky and smiled. "He would have loved you, too, Gina." Regina smiled widely. Snow quickly sat up and looked at the river and took off her shoes and tiptoed towards the river._

 _"Sissy?" Regina watchd her sister._

 _Snow turned around and waved to her younger sibling to come with her. Regina quickly shoved off her shoes and joined her sister._

 _Snow sat on the edge of the river and dipped their feet inside and gasped. "COLD!" She whined. Regina did the same thing. "My toes are going to fall off!" Snow laughed. They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Snow had enough. She quickly got up but stepped on loose mud and fell inside the rushing water. Her body disappeared into the water._

 _"SISSY!"_

* * *

"SISSY!" Regina quickly sat up in her bed, sweating and panting. Her silk white nightgown was damp at the collar and her hair was stuck on her face. She tried to catch her breath but couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She slid off her bed and stumbled on her feet. She crawled to the balcony doors and pulled herself up with the door nobs. She opened them and inhaled the clean cool air.

"Miss?" One of her maids called through her door. "Are you alright? Do you need assistance?"

Regina cleared her throat and swallowed. "Um, no. Thank you, Belle." Regina stood out on the balcony for what seemed like forever so she decided to go back inside.

The bed sheets were remade and the pillows re-fluffed.

"You had that nightmare again, didn't you Miss?" Belle's sweet voice stood at the foot of her bed. Regina's eyes concentrated in the dark room and finally saw her maid. Belle stood there, smiling sympathetically at her, knowing all of her nightmares and dreams she has had since she was a little girl.

"No." Regina said sternly. Belle moved to the and sat on the edge, facing her, indicating that she was listening like always. Regina huffed and sat beside her.

"I had that nightmare about Sissy." Belle nodded her head.

"You haven't had that nightmare since you were little. What made you think about it now?" Regina stayed quiet. "Does it have to do with your little escape last night?"

Regina's mouth fell open and no words came out. Belle giggled.

"You may be turning twenty but I will always be watchin out for you." Regina smiled.

"Thank you, Belle."

"So tell me. Who is this Miss Swan?" Belle said eagerly. Regina sighed and got comfortable.

"Well..."

* * *

Emma squinted as she tried to greet the day and she noticed that she was still in bed. She looked around the dusty attic and saw her bare chest.

 _I don't sleep naked..._ She thought to herself. She tried to sit up but a weight on her stomach held her down. She looked down and saw an arm around her waist. She followed the limb to it's body and saw Ruby fast asleep but cuddling with Emma's side. Emma slowly and soundlessly removed herself from Ruby's grip and quickly put on her clothes. Ruby turned around and the blonde saw her naked back and ass.

 _Oh my god..._ Emma screamed in her mind. She quickly went to the long mirror standing beside a big dusty shelf. The roof holes let the sun hit Emma for perfect lighting and Emma examined herself. Her lips were plump and bruised and she had sex marks around her neck and ear. Emma took off her shirt and found more around her breasts and stomach, she turned around and saw claw marks bleeding down her spine and shoulder blades. Her body was on fire and she couldn't remember what happened last night.

 _I thought...I thought..._ She kept repeating in her mind as she massaged her head. Tears came down her face.

 _How could I have done this to Ruby? She is my best friend!_ Emma couldn't gather her thoughts together.

Arms snaked around her torso from behind and hot air grazed her neck. Emma's body reacted the way she didn't want to, goosebumps grew on her arms and back.

"Mmm." A moan escaped her mouth. Ruby giggled and softly kissed her naked neck.

"Good morning to you too, love." Emma could feel their body heat rising and felt Ruby's breasts on her back.

She jumped and turned around and raised her hands up. "Woah, Ruby!" Emma covered her eyes as she saw Ruby completely naked.

Ruby scoffed. "Why are you doing that?" Ruby walked towards Emma and gently rubbed her fingers up her torso, breasts, collar bone, shoulder, arm and finally her wrist. "Look at me." She said softly.

Ruby pulled her wrists away from her eyes. "Wait, I..I gotta get to work! If I see you...then I wont." Emma said quickly. Ruby stepped away and giggled.

"Okay, I understand. I'll see you after, Okay?" Emma nodded with her hands still covered her eyes. She heard Ruby putting on her clothes and felt her lips touch her mouth.

"I love you, Emma." Ruby said quietly.

* * *

Regina told Belle how she went walking in the woods and saw Emma Swan and became friends and how they shared their lives stories and such. Belle was intrigued by Miss Swan.

"This...Emma...sounds rather nice." Said Belle and Regina smiled politely.

"She certainly is." Belle noticed the redness on the girl's face whenever she said Emma's name but said nothing of it. She let Regina sleep the rest of the night but kept wondering how she met Emma.

Regina slept and woke up feeling refreshed and quite energetic. She sat up and stretched her upper body and moaned as her back popped in several different places. She adjusted her eyes to the beaming light entering her room and saw a plate of food on the foot of her bed. She smiled as the smell of toasted bread and scrambled eggs flew into her nose and her stomach growled with content. Regina quietly sipped her apple juice as she changed into her day time dress. The door opened and closed without sound so Regina never processed that someone was standing in her room.

"Ugh." A sweet voice grunted behind her. "You still have these hideously white walls, Gina?" Regina smiled as she heard her nickname. She quickly turned around and saw her older sister standing in a white small dress, perfectly poised and smiled bigger as Regina ran towards her. They hugged each other tightly and held one another for what seemed like forever.

"Sissy! I missed you so much!" Regina sniffled into her sister's neck. Snow rubbed her back softly.

"I know, I've missed you too, Gina." Regina released her hold on her sister and smiled. "I've only been gone for a couple of months but it feels like forever." Snow said as she sat herself on the bed.

"I know! It has felt so weird without you!" Regina made her way to her mirror and brushed her hair.

Snow giggled. "So! Is there anything new? How is Mother and Henry?" Regina scoffed.

"Why don't you call him Daddy or Father or something? I call your Father, Papi." Snow rolled her eyes.

"Gina, we have discussed this plenty of times. He isn't my father. And you call my Daddy, Papi because you were told to when you were little." Regina rolled her eyes and continued to brush her hair.

"Mother is planning a ball in my honor for my 20th year." Regina looked at her sister through the reflection in the mirror. "But I want someone there but that someone isn't..." Snow raised her brow.

"Royalty?" Regina nodded. Snow stood up from her spot on the bed and walked towards her. "Gina, you can tell Mother that you want to invite commoners to the ball." Snow grabbed the brush from her hand and began to brush Regina's long hair. "Tell her its an act of kindness and that we still care about our kingdom."

Regina closed her eyes and began to relax at the touch of her sister. The door to the hallway opened and their mother stepped in and smiled.

"Ah, I see the rumors are true." Regina quickly looked at Snow in shock; had their mother been listening to their entire conversation?

"Mother." The girls said in unison. Cora nodded.

"Snow." Snow put down the brush and curtsied to the Queen.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I should have confronted you first upon my arrival." Snow stood up. "Please forgive me."

Cora snickered. "Very well." Regina stood up and curtsied. "Snow. Regina." The girls looked at their mother.

"I never want to hear those pathetic, childish name calling again. You either use your birth name or don't at all." The girls bowed their head in apology and Cora headed out the door.

"Snow?" Snow looked up at her mother from her spot. "It's nice to see you again, My Dear."

Snow smiled at her mother and the door closed. They waited a few moments to speak.

"Why didn't you tell Mother you were coming?" Regina asked her sister as she sat back down on her chair.

"Because I was supposed to arrive here in the night of your ball." Snow replied, picking up the almost forgotten brush. Regina looked at her sister through the mirror.

"You knew about the ball?" Regina's voice cracked as she spun and the brush still had a hold on her hair. Snow quickly removed the brush, quietly apologizing.

"Well of course, Gina. We have one every year." Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror. "And Mother said she wanted to find you a suitor before David and I left."

Regina stayed quiet after that, watching her sister brush through her hair and humming to herself. She didn't know how to tell her about Emma. She had only known her since that night and Snow would scorn her for feeling this way toward another female.

 _Well... I don't know what to feel about Ms. Swan..._ Regina thought to herself. _She is charming, kind, gentle and she has such a big heart... And her eyes... There is something about them that makes my head spin..._

"GINA!" Snow yelled. Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Snow's reflection.

"What?" Asked Regina with kindness in her voice.

Snow smiled. "I've been done for a while now and I called your name three times." Regina blushed with embarrassment. "Where'd you go?"

Regina turned around to face her sister and opened her mouth.

"Your Highness'." A maid bowed in the middle of the door way and stepped in.

"The Queen request an audience with her daughters'." The maid bowed again and left.

* * *

Emma scrubbed herself vigorously, scrapping her skin clean of the alcohol and sex in the large metal tub. She cried as she felt empty, revulsive and nauseated. How dare she use her best friend's body and love? Emma cried and she kept scrubbing.

"I'm sorry, Ruby!" Emma whimpered. She didn't mean to do any of this. Now she is leading her on like a some evil spell to lure people into their deaths. Ruby admitted her love for Emma and she took advantage of that.

After she dried her body, she stood in front of the mirror and covered herself with clothing which didn't hide her marks on her breast, collar bone and neck. Thankfully the tavern's owner closed the bar and went to the next town to buy more supplies. Emma pulled her dark blue cloak over her shoulder's, remembering that her favorite green cloak is still with the Princess. She sighed as walked into the tavern and pulled her hair over her shoulders to hid her neck. Emma looked around the empty tavern and went behind the bar and made herself a Cheer Me Up Remedy and shook off her nerves and headed outside.

"I should talk to Ruby before I get too involved... For Regina." Emma said to herself while stepping outside. Emma looked up and saw a woman with bright green eyes and long brown hair.

"So." Said the woman. Her accent was off and Emma couldn't tell which part of the world she is from. "You're Emma Swan?"

Emma wrapped the cloak closer to her body. "Depends on who is asking."

The woman laughed and handed her a green cloak that she hid behind her back that Emma never noticed. "I'm Belle. I'm a friend of Ms. Mills." Emma took the cloak and realized it was hers. She looked back at her with a confused look.

"How'd you get this?"

Belle stepped closer. "I talked to her last night and I'm here to give this back to you." Emma looked back at her cloak and smelt it. _Lavenders._

"I am also here to give you something else," the brunette added. "I'm here giving you a warning. Stay away from Regina." Emma looked up in shock.

"Excuse me?" Emma gasped.

"You are not royalty nor own any sort of title. You are just an orphan and," Belle stepped so close that their noses were touching. "A whore." Belle moved Emma's hair away from her neck and looked at the marks. "The Princess doesn't need a peasant like yourself at her side."

Emma couldn't breathe. "You don't even know me."

"Well, do you want me to return to Ms. Mills and tell her about your change in appearance this morning? I'm sure she would love to hear about it."

Emma pushed the woman away. "Why the hell are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

"I just want the best for her! You are clearly not even close to that category. So just leave her alone and forget about her."

Just as Belle finished her sentence, a woman walked up to the pair and Emma's heart stopped. "Emma? What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4: The day after

**AN: Hey, guys! I know it's been a very VERY long time since I have updated this story and I hope everyone can forgive me. A lot has happened since then, I have been through so much and yet, here I am trying to make my mark on the world, a good one. If you have questions, ask away or if you have any thoughts on this story, leave a review and I will gladly reply (:**

 **Thank you for your support through out this story so with out further adieu, please enjoy! 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **: The day after**

Emma couldn't breathe. "You don't even know me."

"Well, do you want me to return to Ms. Mills and tell her about your change in appearance this morning? I'm sure she would love to hear about it."

Emma pushed the woman away. "Why the hell are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

"I just want the best for her! You are clearly not even close to that category. So just leave her alone and forget about her."

Just as Belle finished her sentence, a woman walked up to the pair and Emma's heart stopped. "Emma? What's going on?"

Emma turned her head to see Granny with her hands on her hips and a fierce look on her face.

"Is this woman bothering you?" Granny scolded the brunette in front of her blonde, Emma scoffed.

"No, ma'am, we were just-" Belle started but Emma finished.

"She was just leaving. Have a good day, Madam." Emma turned around and walked back into the tavern while Granny stayed behind with Belle.

"Well, if you can excuse me, I must get back to my home." Belle grumbled and turned on her heel but somehow, the old lady was faster.

"What did you want with Emma that made you so angry?" Granny questioned the small female as she stepped in front of her.

"I'm afraid that it's none of your business, Ma'am." She tried to move past her but Granny followed.

"It is my business when it comes to her." The old woman with half moon glasses that were sliding down her frail nose and white hair curled on her head, suddenly growled like a monster and the small woman in front of her stepped back.

"Excuse me, but I work for the castle, if you lay a hand on me that you shall be hanged!"

"And if you lay a hand on Emma, I will slaughter you on sight!"

Belle's eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut.

"Now, tell me, why did you come here?"

* * *

Regina dressed in her favorite black dress with a purple lace corset and her hair tied in a beautiful bun with a few strands of hair falling onto her perfectly painted face, just as her mother prefers. She inhaled and released slowly and rechecked her reflection for mistakes and found none but surely, the Queen will find one.

She put on her black heels and headed for the door but suddenly someone opened it before her.

Snow had on her black pantsuit with red laced corset and very little makeup, she smiled at her younger sister and held out her arm for her to take. Regina smiled politely and took the offer and slowly walked down the hall of the castle. They stayed quiet and walked with pride, Regina squeezed her arm and clenched her jaw.

"Why do you think she called for us?" Snow whispered.

"I don't know, maybe to see if we are still obedient?" Regina replied as she looked at their ceiling. "Where is your husband?"

"David?" Snow asked.

Regina giggled, "what, do you have another?" Snow chuckled.

"He will be here tomorrow, he is with his sick mother." Regina glanced at her. "We were there for a week until Mother sent a messenger for me to come home immediately, David told me to go and that he will come to the castle three days after."

"I'm sorry to hear to that, Sissy. She is a strong woman, I met her at the wedding." Snow smiled at her younger sister.

It took the two sisters fifteen minutes just to cross the castle with it's corners, winding stairs and maze like halls from one wing to another. Knight like statues stared at them while the walls and ceilings created stories with angels, demons, dragons fighting with white knights that would give Regina's imagination a kick from behind.

As soon as they entered their parent's study, they flattened their faces, making them expressionless and dusted off nonexistent dust off their dresses and nodded for the butler to open the doors.

* * *

Emma couldn't take it anymore, she felt too hot in her cloak and she hated every part of her body so she ripped off her clothes as she walked up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed her loose pants and white shirt and threw it on a while fiercely wiping away her tears. The blonde shoved her fit body onto the bed and cried.

 _How could I have done this to my best friend! She was like my sister! I betrayed her!_ She opened her eyes as they drowned in tears. _What can I do?_

Then suddenly a knock came at the door. "Emma, sweetheart, it's Granny." Emma sat up. "Sweetheart, can you please open the door?" She stood up and quickly moved to the mirror and wiped away any evidence of her sorrow and then slowly moved to the door and opened it and saw the woman who practically raised her, smiling empathetically. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Granny." The elder woman caressed the younger woman's face as she stepped into the attic.

 _Does she know?_

* * *

Regina and Snow walked in to see their Mother sitting at the window seal, watching the outside world and Henry as his desk, reading some book with his glasses on his nose. He looked up from his imagination to see his two daughters forcing a smile on their face.

"My girls!" He smiled while he was setting down his book and glasses as he stood from his desk and walked toward the princesses and kissed them on the cheek. Regina seemed ecstatic but when he got to Snow, his step-daughter, she seemed rather annoyed, like the way her mother would look at him sometimes yet he still smiled and treated her like he would treat Regina. "How are you," he questioned the girls.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Regina replied.

"I am doing fine, Your Majesty, how are you?" Snow responded. Her sister glanced at her but didn't comment on her choice of words. Their mother flattened her dress and walked gracefully toward the three and curtsied as her daughters copied.

"My dears." Queen Cora observed her daughters attire and makeup. "Ugh," she scoffed, "stand up straighter and smile, we have company."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Regina protested.

"They will be here soon, so smile, my dear." Cora said forcefully.

"Mother," Snow voiced, "what are you not telling us?"

"Your mother has invited the wedding planner." Stated Henry.

"For who's?" Regina stepped closer to her mother.

"Yours, my dear."

* * *

Granny sat herself on Emma's bed and looked around the dusty attic and stuck her nose into the air.

"Ruby has been in here, hasn't she?" Granny said softly. Emma closed the door but kept her back towards the older woman sitting on the old cotton filled bed; she knew that Granny had some wolf in her so she could easily smell Ruby's scent on the covers and that made her wince. Emma just nodded but still kept her stance and squeezed her fists to her sides. Granny got up from the bed and walked around the room, examining the dusty attic and it's holes in the ceiling that let the sun sneak in. Emma could't take it, the guilt was eating her alive and Granny is making it worse with her presence, she felt her insides about to explode and with all of her strength focus on keeping her food down into her stomach and not in her throat, she didn't even realize her lips speaking words.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your granddaughter?" Emma spat.

The white haired woman stopped in her tracks and looked at Emma and saw her sweat dripping down her arms from stress and anxiety, "she is fine, she is cooking lunch and she had wanted me to invite you to join us since she was busy to do it herself; that is when I saw that woman speaking with you."

Emma turned around and felt her strength leave her. "Granny..." She whimpered as she fell to her knees. "I have done something terrible. Please forgive me!" Granny rushed to her side and petted her head as she squeezed her body towards her for comfort.

"What happened, sweetheart?" She said calmly.

"Ruby... I- I- I can't! She- I-" words just came mumbling out and she just let everything out, her heart, mind and body, from the very beginning since she was just a little girl onto the old woman who cared for her as her own. She had never let herself feel so vulnerable before, not since she carried the lovely woman home the night before. The elder woman just rocked her and ran her fingers through her hair as the blonde cried until she couldn't anymore. Everything about Emma now was so different, she never let anyone in, not even Ruby but something changed, she seemed so much gentler and more open. How could it be possible for a woman to meet her soulmate and change entirely?

No, she didn't change, no, she is still Emma. But, the only thing that changed is she finally let someone in and Granny isn't the first one. Regina was.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Granny whispered to the sleeping woman on her lap. "Ruby is the one who took advantage of you, not the other way around. I'm sorry, I should have kept closer watch on her. As soon as she protected you, I finally found out how much you had meant to her but I've always knew you didn't look at her the same way." A tear fell down her wrinkled face and it broke her heart to see Emma like this. "Ruby's rage and love were raised even higher in wolf form so when she found you that night, she placed a green light in her plan and now look at you, she broke your love for her. I'm sorry, Emma. I'm sorry."

"But you two are now mated for life, there is no way out."

* * *

 **AN: I know that this is a really short chapter but I just wanted to get this out there, I will be updating every THURSDAY so I hope you will stick around for more! 3**

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5: Save me

**AN: Thank you, everyone, for your enormous support and reviews! I tried to connect with all of you with replying to all of your comments!**

 **Now, without further adieu, Enjoy! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter Five** **: Save me...**

Regina couldn't breathe, all of the noises around her suddenly just vanished and was replaced with a high pitched white noise that suffocated her, she felt as if her corset was the cause of her distress so she held her head with one hand, trying to cover her ear to block out the white noise and with the other, she tried to undo her cage. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into another room that connected to her parent's study but nothing was clear. She began to loose her balance and her feet started sinking into the floor. The two hands held her up and sat her down on a chair and began to fan her with a light, thin book.

"Regina" a voice called out her name but she just couldn't process anything. Her world was slipping into darkness and she couldn't find the light. "Regina" the voice started to come clearer and she realized that a person was standing in front of her and immediately saw blonde hair.

"Emma." She whispered. Regina lifted her hand to try and grasp on to a strand of the blonde's hair but it was met with a hand.

"Shh, can you try and drink water?" The source of the voice handed her a very cold glass of water that had droplets of water sliding down on the side. Regina reluctantly took the glass and drank the water.

"Regina, can you tell me how many finger's I am holding?" The rough voice questioned, holding up their hand. Regina focused and saw man's hand and realized it didn't belong to Emma.

"Three." She stated as she sat up more. "What happened?"

"Well, for starters, Your Highness, you fainted. Thankfully, His Majesty caught you and Princess Snow assisted me to carry you to the other room where you could be given medical attention." A young man, in his late twenties, spoke with pride. His voluminous short blond hair curled behind his ear and his dark auburn eyes looked at her up and down to check for anything else that needed medical attention, his masculine arms were in trapped in rolled up purple sleeves that were under a black vest, his black trousers were tucked under black pointed boots with sequence on the left side.

Regina surveyed her rescuer and tried to stand up but he forced her back down. "Excuse me, but you may unhand me, sir." She glared at him.

"Right, I can't do that, Your Highness. You have a severe fever and need to sit down for a little while longer before I can take you to bed."

Regina's eyes widened and her older sister stepped closer to her.

"Excuse me!" She hissed.

"No! I worded that wrong! Forgive me, Princess, that is not my intention. What I meant was for me to walk you down to your room unharmed; I can hold you up while we walk in case you faint again, Princess."

The brunette glanced at Snow in question but she just shrugged in response then turned her attention to the man in front of her. "Who are you?" Regina scolded.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Princess. My name is Kristoff, I am also your wedding planner."

* * *

Emma woke up on the floor with a pillow under her head and a blanket shielding her body from the cold air inside the attic. She stretched her limbs and sat up, combing her hair back with her fingers and rubbing her eyes; the blonde yawned as she tried to remember what had happened before she fell asleep then she saw a tray of food on her bed that contained meatloaf, corn, bread and a wooden cup of water waiting to be devoured but a note beside it made her hunger fade away.

 _From Granny._ She read in her head, _Sweetheart, when you fell asleep, I went back home and helped Ruby with lunch,_ her heart stopped as she read her name, _and I thought you would be hungry once you wake up so I brought you an extra serving since your masculine body can bear with all that food you stuff your face with. My sweetheart, I hope for whatever is troubling your heart will soon settle and all of your pain will come to an end. Don't forget that Granny loves you!_

Emma's heart ached, Granny always knew how to soothe her. She sat on the floor with her back against the bed and stared at the note trying to remember anything from last night but nothing came.

 _Ugh, maybe I can't remember anything because I drank too much of my Cheer Me Up Remedy..._ Emma thought to herself.

She moved from her spot on her floor to the bed and started to stuff her face with her favorite foods and sighed in satisfaction.

 _Ruby always knew how to satisfy my stomach._

Emma literally licked the plate clean and headed downstairs to wash the plates and bring them back to their owner and decided to clean the entire tavern and rid of it's horrendous smells. She grabbed her bucket, cleaning brush and soap and stared scrubbing the plates, cups and tables. Sweat started dripping down her face as she started sweeping the endless amount of dirt in the tavern and sighed.

"You seem to be having fun, Cinderella."

Emma wiped away the sweat with the back of her hand and stared at a woman dressed in all green - her dress was torn at the bottom, making it just a little above the knees and her hair tied up in a messy bun with a stylish, sparkly green headband wrapped around it. The woman seated herself on the newly cleaned table and she rested her dirty shoes on the bench and Emma groaned.

"Tink, really. I just cleaned that!" Emma placed the broom on the wooden pillar and rushed to the woman's side and pulled her off the table and cleaned the remaining dirt.

Tinkerbell giggled and grabbed the broom and started sweeping. "So, why is this place so...dull?"

Emma grunted as she got up and threw a rag at the other blonde, "why are you here, Tink? I haven't seen you in like a month?"

Tink shrugged, "I've been busy."

"Oh? Like what? Huh?" She aggressively wiped her sweat away and picked up the rag and started scrubbing the bar. "You are the only other orphan I knew when I came into this town, you were the one who got me this job and convinced the owner I could live in his attic, Tink! I thought we were closer than this!"

Tink stopped sweeping and stared at Emma.

"Ems, I-"

"No. You don't get to call me that."

"Please, let me make it up to you."

Emma crackled, "make it up to me? How? Tink, I haven't seen you over a month and you said you could help me and that everything will get better soon." Emma started waving her hands in exaggeration as she spoke and stepped closer to the woman. Tink shrinked as her shoulders and head hung lower and she gripped her own elbow tightly.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I never meant to abandon you, I just-" Tink noticed a dark purple mark on the other blonde's neck. "What is that?"

The jade eyed woman quickly placed the towel on her neck. "What are you talking about, don't change the subject!"

"She didn't give that to you, did she?"

"Who?"

Tinkerbell smiled tightly and shook her head, "nothing."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Tink muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So, I was planning on coming to visit you this morning but I saw that interaction between you and that brunette and it sounded intense so I thought I shouldn't get involved - anyway, I was wondering if you had got her name?"

Emma scoffed, "what, are you going to go look for her and defend me?"

Tink shrugged her shoulders and grinned, "quite possibly."

"Her name is Belle, she started yelling at me to stay away fr-" Emma glanced at Tink and shifted her weight to her other foot. "From her friend and such."

Tink scratched her chin in suspense, "Belle...does she work at the castle?"

Emma stared at her friend and nodded, her friend hummed in question.

"Okay, thanks." Tink handed her broom back to the woman, "listen, I'm going to be back tonight so save me a couple of drinks, okay?" Emma nodded as she took the broom.

"And Ems?" Emma looked up as she chewed the skin off her lip in stress, "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way but I'm keeping my promise." Tink smiled as she walked out the door and Emma finally let go of her breath she didn't realize she had been holding and started to sweep the rest of the tavern and slowly started to hum her lullaby.

* * *

Regina's head was still spinning, she couldn't focus on anything because everything turned into waves like the ocean and her body would feel like it was slanting, she felt Kristoff's strong arms hold her up as they walked down the hall and Snow lead the way, glancing back every so often. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms and she hated it. She didn't know anything about this man.

Kristoff looked down at the princess and held her closer and he caught her looking at him intensely so he chuckled.

"You are probably wondering why a man like me has a job as a wedding planner?" He glanced at her so she looked down, embarrassed that he read her so quickly.

"Believe it or not, I actually like bringing people's happiness together and making their dream come true. Before this, I used to sell ice blocks in my kingdom."

"Ice?" Snow turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup! I was named Ice-Master and Deliver-er." He said proudly as he stuck out his pecks.

"What? That's not a thing." Snow waved her hand in disbelief, teasing the man.

"It is! The Queen gave me a person sleigh!" Snow giggled.

"Wow, no offense but I bet you get a lot of girls with it, too!" She laughed loudly and he chuckled in response.

"Nah, my fiancee _was_ the one who designed it so it just fit for me and my reindeer."

Snow and Regina both looked at Kristoff but Snow was the one who asked, "You're getting married?"

"Yeah, her name is Anna. She is from Arendale."

"Wait, Anna. Princess Anna?"

Kristoff smiled, "Yup, that's the one."

"Wait, hold on. So you're the man who has a reindeer named...Steven?"

"Close, Sven. Why?"

Snow giggled, "My husband is David, he says that you two are friends."

Kristoff's eyes grew as he smiled, "Woah! So you're the woman who he fell in love with! He never told me you were a Princess!" He kissed her hand and bowed and they talked all the way to Regina's room and she felt so weak that she didn't even care that they were being loud but it was great to hear about another kingdom through a citizen's eyes. She and her sister walked into her room while the wedding planner, Snow's new best friend, waited outside. Snow laid her down as she wet a rag from a bowl filled with cold water that was sitting beside her bed and placed the rag on her sister's forehead and tucked her into the sheets.

Regina stared at the ceiling when they left, thinking if they heard her say Emma's name. She thought of her smile, the way she smelt of sunshine and wood, the way she carried her so easily through the woods and didn't mind of her drool. Regina placed the back of her hand on her lips and shut her eyes softly - the one thing she couldn't stop thinking about was her lips then her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up and took off the wet rag. Scrambling to her feet, Regina stood up and walked to her wardrobe and opened it to view it's contents. She pulled out every piece of clothing, frantically trying to find it until everything was scattered on the floor and she sat on the cold, marble floor in defeat.

 _It's not here..._ She thought to herself, _Emma's green cloak...it's gone._ She slowly stood up and walked to her balcony and sat down with her back against the marble wall and pulled her knees up to her chest while placing her head on the bone. Her corset was pointing at her skin, stabbing it and making it bleed but she didn't care anymore. Her life was not her's and it never was, she thought a piece of Emma could get her through this, making it feel like she can come back - sweep her off, steal her away and live happily ever after but it will never happen. Tears began to flood her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, staining and removing her makeup in the process but she didn't care.

 _Emma, please...save me..._

"I know we have only been in each other's presence for a few hours but-"

 _Save me._

"You are my only hope. I don't want this life."

 _Save me._

"There is nothing I can do anymore. They are selling me away like an animal."

 _Save me._

"I know you can't hear me but please.."

 _SAVE ME!_

* * *

Emma looked at her work and pride showed on her smiling lips, it literally took her all day to clean and it was worth it and it kept her mind off if everything. Of course, it will probably be dirty by the time the sun settled down but she really didn't care. She put everything away and headed towards the attic to change into something reviling for the men so she could get extra tips. Her bright red corset pushed her ribs together to make her figure appear smaller and her black puffy shirt under it but flowed as if it were a marshmallow being squished. She wore leather pants that hugged her in all the right places to make everything and everyone stare just a moment longer and she wore her lucky black boots that she loved. She painted her face just barley enough for make her a little paler and her eyeliner a little darker than usual and bright red lipstick and made her hair a little messy but still down. She looked in the tall mirror and smile but reached into her shirt and pulled up her breasts just a little bit more. Satisfied, the blonde made her way down and found the owner at the bar, putting the new alcohol away.

"Mr. Booth." Emma gasped. "I didn't hear you come in. How was your trip?"

The man looked up from the bar and smiled nicely and put his hands on the counter, "it was fine, just exhausting but I can't really complain. Thank you for cleaning the tavern, Emma, I don't think I've ever seen this place to neat and well kept."

Emma shrugged, "I had the time to clean so I did. How is the new drink?"

Mr. Booth smiled wider and pulled out two shot glasses and his two new bottles and poured both of them for Emma to taste. "This one on the left is called Tiger-Rose and the one on the right is called Sunny Rain" He pushed the two shot glassed toward her on the other side of the bar and took a drink of the left one and winced and the sting on her throat and coughed as she sat her glass down and the dark brown haired man handed her a wooden cup of water as she smiled politely as she drank it.

"Wow, Emma. I thought you could hold your alcohol." He chuckled as she gave him a playful glare and took a drink of the right one which had a very strong smell so she readied her stomach as it went down her throat but it tasted sweet like apples.

"Good right? I met a man pushing a cart in one of the abandoned roads in the forest and I helped him push it to a nearby village and he gave me a full barrel of it for helping him and I thought it was the best tasting beer in the world!"

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever tasted anything like it!"

He smiled, "Well the sun is about to set so please open the doors so we can open. Oh and Emma?" She turned around as she was walking towards the door, "You might want to hide that bruise on your neck. If the men see that they will think they can get away with you." She held her hand against her neck and pulled her hair closer to her chest so it can be hidden from prying eyes.

* * *

Regina stayed on her balcony for what seemed like forever until she noticed her sweat was getting colder so she decided to get up and get into bed and place the long forgotten rag and placed it in the bowl full of cold water then took it out and twisted it until most of the water dripped out and placed it on her forehead and tried to find sleep but it was an enemy of hers so she shut her eyes and thought about her memories of her blonde. A few hours went by and the sun finally set and the moon had made an appearance and the stars shined brightly along with it and a small knock came on the balcony windows. Regina sat up and saw her old friend, Tink waving frantically as she smiled brightly.

The brunette got up and rushed towards the doors and opened it, _I don't remember closing them._

"Tink? What are you doing here, again?" Tinkerbell hugged her friend and giggled.

"You should change, we are going into the village." Regina looked down and she saw she was still wearing her dress and nodded and headed towards her wardrobe and found all of her clothes in the closet instead of on the ground where she left them and became suspicious but shrugged it off and put on her blue riding suit and let her hair flow and took off her make up and put on her boots. As she finished, Tink pulled her hand and lead her to her marble balcony and Regina pulled back.

"Woah, not again. Last time you ditched me and I had to find a way back."

Tink glared, "Well how else are we suppose to get there?"

Regina smiled happily, "We ride."

Tink squinted and place her hands on her hips, "Ride what?"

Regina smiled and grabbed her friend's hand and lead them through her door.

It was not easy sneaking through a guarded castle but thankfully, the brunette knew all of the secret doors, passages and how soft to push a heavy squeaky door. They finally made it outside and into the stables full of horses.

Tinkerbell stopped and her eyes darted and her mouth set a hard line, "a horse..."

"Yep,' Regina sensed Tink's distress and held her hand, "Don't worry, he is harmless."

"He?"

"Yes, his name is Rocinante." Regina stood proudly as his name escaped her lips.

"What about the other beasts in that barn?" Tink stood back.

Regina giggled softly, "Don't worry, they are kept in stalls, they can't get near you. How about this, I take him out and lead him here so you don't have to go in?"

Tink nodded, "Good idea."

Regina smiled and went inside the stables and came back out with a light brown haired steed with a streak of white down his mussel, his saddle already placed on his back. The brunette brought him closer and petted his nose as he pushed her gently on her shoulder and her smile widened.

"I will get on first then I will help you up." Regina stated as she stepped on the stirrup and settled herself on the back of the beast and Tink hesitated but grabbed the brunettes hand as she lifted her and sat behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend.

"This is ridiculous, I should fly to the village."

"Oh please, this is more fun!" Tink scoffed at her friend's statement and they took off quickly before they can get caught by the guards or worse, her mother.

"So," Regina asked as she made Rocinante walk slower as they got closer to the village, "where are we going?"

"The tavern, but you are going alone."

"Why?"

"I believe you have a date?"

Regina smiled. _Emma._

* * *

The crowd grew quickly and Mr. Booth and Emma laughed and talked about things that involved the tavern and his journey before. Emma was quick on her feet, winking at the costumers who tipped her well and she was grateful for the distraction. She walked around the tavern to check on the people while they drink, chat, gamble and the men flirting with the few women who come and drink. She ended her course at the bar and layed the tray on the counter and sighed.

"Almost everyone has a Sunny Rain on their table, Mr. Booth." Emma smiled sweetly.

"You should seriously stop calling me that, I'm not that older than you." The man behind the bar chuckled as his white fluffy shirt was stained with spilt water and beer and a rag over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, reviling his strong arms with veins bulging out of his skin. "Call me August."

Emma smiled, "August, like the month?"

He held his hands over his head and chuckled, "Hey, I didn't pick it."

"But, I think you should sing."

Emma swung her head around to look at him, "Sing?"

"Yeah, you've done it before, remember? You have an amazing voice and everyone loved it!" August grabbed his rag and started cleaning the wooden cups that the men used and looked up at her. "How about you make another round and think about it?" He smiled and continued his work and she grabbed her tray and started to walk around the tavern once again and made a mental note of all the beers and which one belonged to which table and came back to the bar.

"I need three Sunny Rain and one Tiger-rose," she stated as she placed the now empty cups on the counter and August filled up new ones and slid them to her. "And I'll do it." He smiled and nodded.

As she gave the last one to it's owner, August whistled loudly to get everyone's attention and Emma froze. _What have I done this time..._

"Everyone, listen up. Emma, our beloved waitress, has agreed to sing us a song!" The men cheered as they raised their beer. Emma made her way to the bar and playfully glared at her boss and sat the tray down and put her hand in front of her; she exhaled and released.

"When the cold winds are calling and the sky is clear and bright, misty mountains sing and beckon lead me out into the light; I will ride, I will fly - chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky."

Her voice soared through the walls and the men started to cheer and bang there cups against the tables with the beat and everyone was captivated by the blonde's voice.

Just on the other side of the wall, into the village, two women stepped off a horse and heard the noise and looked at one another.

Regina glanced back and forth at the building and at her friend, "what's going on in there?"

Tink smiled, "why don't you go in there and find out?"

Regina turned to her and tried to ask her another question but her friend vanished and she groaned and walked shyly to the door and saw a blonde woman singing as all the men and women slamming their cups against the beat of the woman's voice.

"Where dark routes hides secrets and mountains are fierce and fold, deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago. I will need their every story, take hold of my own dream, be as strong as the seas are stormy and proud as an eagle skeene.  
I will ride, I will fly - chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky."

Regina walked around the fuss and found an empty seat to try and get a better look at the singer and saw her face. Her eyes bulged as the enthusiasm roared through Emma as her voice gave the men happiness. She took in her appearance and her heart started to race - Emma looked gorgeous and she suddenly grew jealous of the men who had been close to her.

Emma ended her song with a few last words and everyone roared and congratulated her on her voice and gave her a few tips. She smiled sweetly as August walked around the bar and stepped beside Emma and put his arm around her shoulders while pulling her close.

"Alright, men, let her be. You had your fun!" The men groaned as they sat back down and August handed her tray back and told her to do another round and she smiled in returned. Emma made a few stops before she made it to a table with a lone woman sitting on it's bench.

"Evening, ma'am. What would you like tonight."

"Emma, it's me."

The blonde looked up and saw the brunette's smile and froze.

"Regina?"

* * *

The brunette beamed to see her blonde again. "Hello again. You look amazing!"

The blonde blushed prefusely and pressed the tray's flat top against her stomach while crossing her hands. "Thank you, you look well dressed as well." The brunette raised her eyebrow. "Not that you were the last time, you were cold that time, this time you look warmer and prettier, AND you were pretty then too." Emma scrambled her words as her blush grew across her face.

Regina giggled and placed hand on hers, "thank you, dear."

Emma coughed in her throat, "You know, my boss brought new beer and it's sweet but it is strong so how about I bring you a cup and you can sip on it through the night."

Regina smiled softly but frowned, "I would love that but I'm afraid I didn't bring any money with me."

Emma waved her hand, "No, no, it's on me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me, you'll like it."

Regina nodded as Emma walked away quickly but as she got to the bar, she completely forgot the other orders.

"Wow, you sure look smitten, blondie." August laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot the orders.." Emma was ashamed, this has never happened before.

August shook his head and placed the rag in his hand onto his shoulder, "that bad, huh." Emma smiled tightly. "Which tables?"

"Two, six and seven."

"Ah, they have been ordering Sunny Rain except seven, they want Tiger-rose." Emma nodded as he made the drinks and pushed them to her.

"Oh and can I have a Sunny Rain for table 8?" August raised his eyebrow and looked around for that specific table which was empty until now, apparently. He saw a gorgeous woman with dark brown hair and her facial structure was strong and sexy, he opened his mouth and looked at Emma who had gotten red.

"Hmm, I didn't know."

Emma frowned, "Know what?"

August smiled, "You were like that."

Emma scoffed, "I'm afraid that doesn't concern you so if you don't mind and keep your thoughts to yourself." She walked off as he called her name but she didn't look back. She placed the drinks to the appropriate owner and smiled as the drunk men tipped her. She finally got to Regina and sat in front of her at her table.

"Here you go, one Sunny Rain." She pushed the wooden cup towards the brunette and smiled.

Regina took it and the aroma hit her nose and she put it down. "That doesn't smell sweet."

Emma laughed, "I know but trust me, it's sweet."

Regina took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly and took a drink and suddenly opened her eyes as the liquid hit her tongue. She put the cup down, "wow, it taste like apples!"

Emma smiled as she took her hand. "See?"

Regina frowned as the blonde's hair moved behind her ear and revealed a dark bruise on her neck. "Emma, what happened to your neck?"

Emma grew cold as she pulled her hair down and removed her hand from Regina's and cupped her neck, "n-nothing."

Regina opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone calling her blonde's name.

"Emma!" The blonde stood up immediately and faced a gorgeous brunette who wore a red cloak around her shoulders. Emma stepped back against the table and gripped it's sides. Regina saw her reaction and stood up.

Then the woman grabbed Emma's face and locked lips with her and Emma yelped in surprise.

Regina sat back down roughly and saw the interaction in front of her and her heart broke.

* * *

 **AN: Please don't hate me! ;) I know, I'm evil.**

 **The song is called "Touch the sky" from the Disney movie: Brave.**

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6: Silent Screams

**AN: Thank you everyone for your support and reviews! I absolutely love reading them!  
What do you think Regina will do to Emma and/or Ruby?**

 *****Warning*** This chapter has suicidal thoughts.**

 **Without further adieu, here is the next chapter! - Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six** **: Silent Screams**

"Emma!" The blonde stood up immediately and faced a gorgeous brunette who wore a red cloak around her shoulders. Emma stepped back against the table and gripped it's sides. Regina saw her reaction and stood up.

Then the woman grabbed Emma's face and locked lips with her and Emma yelped in surprise.

Regina sat back down roughly and saw the interaction in front of her and her heart broke.

Emma pushed the brunette off of her, "Ruby, what the hell?"

Ruby smiled as she saw her mark on her lover and pushed the hair back to see if there was more but Emma slapped her hand away and glared. "Ruby, you can't come to my work like that and it's late! You need to leave." Ruby scoffed while rolling her eyes then saw a woman sitting behind her, blushing with tears forming in her eyes.

"My love, who is this?" Ruby stood closer to the blonde as if she was telling everyone in the tavern that Emma was her territory but the woman stood up and dusted her pants off.

"I am none of your concern so why don't you do as Ms. Swan says and leave." Ruby's eyes widened as did Emma's but ruby stepped closer to Regina and growled from her thoat.

"Woah, Ruby!" Emma stood between the women with her back towards Regina. "You need to calm down and leave." Ruby stared at her lover and glared, she turned around and noticed the entire tavern had stopped their ruckus and listened into the fight.

"What are you looking at?" But the men turned their heads toward their beer and drank, Ruby turned to Emma, "I will see you at dawn, Em" and she walked out of the tavern.

Emma shrunk in size, feeling all hope is lost. She wasn't planning on seeing Ruby for a while and all of her emotions came up all at once - nothing prepared her for that, her heart shattered when she heard the woman behind her sniffle. She slowly turned around, placing her hand on her chest to forcefully stop her heart to stop beating through her skin and finally saw the brunette goddess looking at her in shock with tears falling rapidly down her cheeks with her hand over her mouth.

Emma placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to ease her. "Oh, Regina. It's not what it looks like."

The brunette just shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Regina, please talk to me." Emma felt her eyes begin to burn with sorrow.

Regina couldn't take it anymore, her only hope, her only "love" was gone - the woman stood up and pushed passed the blonde and took off running out the door with her heart shattered onto the floor. She blew through the door and tried to get the reins over her horse while the tears fogged her eyes then her arm was forcefully pulled back.

"Regina, wait!"

She pulled her arm away from Emma, "Leave me alone, Ms. Swan."

"Please, stay. Let me explain, Regina."

"No! All of this was a mistake! I should have never come here and we never should have met."

"Regi-"

"No, Ms. Swan!"

Emma couldn't hold Buback her screams, "Regina, STOP!"

The brunette sat on her brown horse and stared at the reigns as she spoke with so much sorrow in her voice, "You know what, my mother invited my wedding planner today and I grew so ill that the planner had to take me back to my room and do you know what else? The only thing that has kept me sane the entire time was you, Emma. You. But now, I can't even stand to look at you. You fooled me. My mother was right, Love is weakness." Regina's chocolate eyes met Emma's jade eyes one last time as she tightened her fists around Rocinante's reign.

"I don't ever want to see you again, peasant. I am the future Queen and I don't need you. Good bye, Miss Swan." She whipped the rope around her horse and he took off into the woods, leaving Emma hopelessly lost as her knees fell to the floor and her heart went along with the Princess.

* * *

Regina held onto Rocinante's hair as he dodged low tree branches and the maze of different types of trees, she stuffed her watery face into his neck trying to seek his comfort.

"What have I done, Rocinante? I can't go back to Mother and I can't go back to Emma." She wailed as his galloping came to a stop. The horse dug his hoof into the ground and bopped his head up and down to get her attention. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the scenery. Her heart stopped as her eyes fell on the fast moving river and screams echoed through her memory. The brunette jumped down from her steed and held onto his rope as she lead them closer to the river. She let him go so he could chew on some grass and made her way towards the river and gently placed her hand in it's cold night waters. She quickly made her way to the bag on her saddle and took out a canteen and went back to the water to fill it up, Regina held on to the object as the harsh pushing waters try it's best to snatch it from her fingers. After it filled up, she walked towards her steed and poured some into her palm for him to drink and repeated the process until he wanted no more. The woman laid her body down onto the soft green grass and star-gazed, her eyes began to water as memories from the night began to invade her mind and heart. Nothing has made her feel so ashamed nor broken, her heart began to beat louder as her mind was filled with the vision of Emma crying, trying to make her stay at the tavern but she didn't want more of this feeling. She tried to think of something else but it came back to her so she decided to hum a song, throw rocks at the trees, scream but it always came back to Emma crying in her mind. She turned to the river and began to take off her shoes and her riding gear.

 _No, the water is too deep!_ Emma's voice erupted in her mind.

 _"_ But I have to, I want nothing to do with you anymore."

 _Then ride home, Regina! Please, don't do this!_ Emma's voice whimpered but Regina kept removing her gear.

"I can't, they are hellish to me. They want to me to be their puppet and I want a life of my own. This is the only way I can be free, Emma. No one wants me. No one." Regina spoke softly as she took off the last item and began to slowly walk towards the fast moving river. "My mother wants me to be Queen, my father is under the control of her, my sister found love and he took her far away from here but my mother made her come back! Don't you see? This is the only way out! I have to do this!" Regina closed her eyes as she stood on the wet edge.

 _Regina, please! I love you!_

"No. You don't." Regina gently picked up on foot and placed it on top of the water when suddenly a sound of a tree branch broke behind her in the forest. The woman quickly turned around to see who was accompanying her but as she turned, her other foot slipped on wet mud and her body clashed with the river, pushing her further into the darkness.

* * *

August stood at Emma's doorway for fifteen minutes trying to get her to come out but every time he asked, he was responded by silence.

"Emma, come out and quit acting like a child!" He was getting furious by her actions but he still felt bad about what had occurred in his tavern. Of course, Emma never really talked about herself so he never knew about the fling she had.

"Emma, I'm sorry that happened just please come on out, I need a waitress. I can't do it all by myself!"

On the other side of the door, Emma sat in front of her bed with her knees bent at her chest and her pillow placed between them and her head. She screamed into the soft pillow for and hour, trying to make herself tired so she can sleep and be in her dreams rather than this horrid world. She heard her boss yell from the other side of the door but she just kept ignoring his calls. What she did to Regina was wrong, what she did to Ruby was wrong. Everything was just wrong.

"Why is everything so horrible for me? Why can't I just have a moment of peace!" She screamed into her pillow. She removed her face from it's cloth and turned towards the mirror where her bloodshot eyes and runny nose met her reflection. "She hates me. She hates me."

Then a sudden soft knock came to the door, "Sweetheart?"

 _Granny!_

Emma stood up quickly and ran towards the door and saw the old woman standing in front of her. Emma's eyes began to water as her mouth frowned and jumped into the old woman's arms. "Granny! I did something terrible!"

Granny held the woman as she stepped into the attic and closed the door. "No you didn't, Sweetheart. None of this is your fault."

"But it is, everything is."

Granny grabbed Emma by the jaw to make her eyes meet her own. "Emma, you sweet girl. You need to listen to me. None of this is your fault, it's no one's. Ruby's actions aren't her own, it's the wolf in her. It's mating season and she needed to mate with someone and she has had a crush on you since you came into our home, Sweetheart. She never meant to hurt you and you never meant to hurt that brown headed beauty either."

Emma's eyes stilled, "You know?"

"Of course I know," the white haired woman chuckled. "I always had my eye on you in case something happened. So, when you went back to the tavern that night, she bumped into you and then I saw your spark - thing."

Emma backed out of her grasp, "You saw it?"

The older woman crossed her arms, "Emma, I'm part wolf. I saw everything."

Suddenly, the blonde felt exposed so she crossed her arms around her waist and hugged herself tight. "E-everything?"

The white-haired woman stepped closer and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Everything. Including that morning."

Her face turned beat red and Granny stammered "W-well not all of it. I smelt you all over her and when I saw you that day, I knew right then and there that she had messed up. Wolves are territorial and in this case, selfish." Emma turned around and sat back into her spot on the ground.

"I don't want to be with Ruby. I love her but not the same way she loves me. When I met Regina, everything was different and I had never felt like that. She is stubborn and sweet, she gets me. I saw her at the tavern tonight." Granny's jaw clenched as she listened. "I didn't even get to talk to her much and Ruby came in and kissed me in front of everyone. The look on Regina's face still haunts me." Emma placed her palms against her face and tried to squeeze her face shut. "I tried to stop her from leaving but she said horrible things to me but I guess I deserved every bit of it. I such a horrible person!"

Granny sat on the bed and stared at her shoes. "If you want to blame someone, blame me."

Emma opened her eyes as the woman spoke. "I saw everything and I could have stopped Ruby but I didn't. I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

* * *

Bubbles flew out of Regina's mouth as she tried to grab a hold of something but every time she tried, the current would push her harder. The brunette soared through the river as she tried to push her head above the river to breathe but the water was too strong. Bubbles flew out her lips replacing her silent screams. The water was clear enough to spot branched sticking out of the river bed so she tried to grab one and pull herself up; however, every time she tried, it felt like the water was desperately trying to keep he there. Finally after the fifth attempt, Regina grabbed a thick branch and pulled her head above the water and screamed **"Someone! Help me! Please!"** then the river noticed she had succeeded at her goal so it pushed her harder than ever, it pushed too hard that Regina's head collided with the hard river bend. Her body stopped moving as her eyes became foggy, she had finally stopped resisting and let her body flow with the river. Her last few bubbles began to fly away.

 _All I wanted was to forget._ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and gave up.

Then something pulled the back of her shirt and she felt warmth, pure warmth.

Regina opened her eyes and saw everything with blurred vision then suddenly the sent of bread and flour hit her nose and she heard the crackling of a fire. She sat up quickly but then pain scurried through her body like lightening, she hissed at the pain and placed her hand on her throbbing head.

"You need to lay back down, Miss." A man's voice ringed through her ears.

She tried to speak but her mouth was dried shut. She felt a hand on the back of her head and a warm object against her lips.

"You need to drink this, it will help with the pain." The man spoke. Regina forced her lips open and the warm contents filled her mouth. She tasted glue, wood and berries all mixed together and that made her eyes squint with disgust.

The man was amused by her facial expression so he chuckled and said, "I must admit that I am not a very good cook but I am very good at hunting and making medicine." He then placed some paste on her lips. "This is for your chapped lips." The brunette rubbed them together. "And just a fair warning, I would try to resist tasting it. It's worse than the medicine."

"May I ask who is helping me?"

"His name is Robin," a woman's voice came from behind him "and my name is Marian, his wife. You are lucky that I heard your scream when we were out hunting, Miss. Robin got you out and we took you home and you've been here ever since."

"How long ago was that?" Regina asked.

"Two days ago. What is your name?"

"Regina." She hesitated before she spoke again. "I- I can't see."

She felt a pair of soft, delicate hands grab her around her jaw and pulled her face upward. "You hit your head pretty hard so you might not be able to see for a few days but don't worry, my husband will fix you up in no time." Marian calmly stated.

"I hit my head?"

The couple were silence for a second and Robin questioned, "Do you not remember what happened?" Then Regina shook her head.

"What do you remember?"

She sat silently until she finally answered "My name is Regina."


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

**AN: You guys are amazing! Thank you for your reviews!**

 **If you want to connect with me or get updates on the story, follow me on twitter! (the_AlexieMarie)  
I will also be looking for a beta:reader for an upcoming story in a few months! Be sure to let me know if you want to be it! **

**Without further adieu, here is the next chapter! Please review! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven : Friends**

Regina sat on the hard wool bed as she fiddled with her hair, she felt so hopeless. Her eyes are still foggy but it's been clearing up by Robin's medicine. Regina heard Marian singing while cooking something sweet so she decided to try and find her way to her. She got up from the bed and felt her way around the room until an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Marian asked politely.

She hung her head, "Ugh, I wanted to get up and do something. I'm tired of laying down!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, how about we take a walk outside, hopefully something out there will help your amnesia."

The two women walked outside and Regina felt the sunlight touch her skin, she exhaled the fresh wood air and sighed. "Something about this place seems to feel familiar." Regina whispered but Marian didn't reply. The wife held her up as they walked around and she sat Regina down on a log and sat beside her.

"You know, Robin and I have lived here for almost our entire lives but we have never seen you here before."

"I wouldn't know." Regina giggled. "How long have you and your husband been married?"

Marian clasped her hands on her lap as she thought. "This winter will be our 5th." She glanced around and whispered, "don't tell my husband but I think I'm with child."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Um, why shouldn't I tell him?"

"Oh my gosh, no. It is his but..." Marian hesitated, "we've been trying for so long that we just lost hope and now I haven't bled in three moons."

Regina nodded, "Oh, I see. Then your secret is safe with me."

A sudden nuzzle pushed across Regina's cheek and she stood up in fright. Robin came from the woods behind the brown steed, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, ladies, this horse just kept running away from me." He saw the horse rub on Regina with familiarity. "Um, Regina? Do you know him?"

Regina rubbed the horses nose and it pushed a little harder which made her giggle, "No but it seems that he knows me."

"Can you see now?" Robin walked closer to the women but kept his distance when both of them shook their head. He walked over to his wife and whispered to her while Regina occupied herself with the brunet steed. She jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Regina, Robin is going to find someone who can take care of your sickness." Marian said as Robin started to walk towards the house.

"Well he doesn't have to look very far, dearie." A man suddenly appeared before them in crocodile skin and snake like eyes. He giggled when his eyes fell on Regina. "My, my, my. The river sure does reach all parts of the realm."

"Rumplestiltskin." Robin stated "what are you doing here?"

"Me? Well, I guess you don't need my help then." Rumple turned around.

"No! Wait!" Robin huffed, "Please, it's our friend."

"Well I know why you need my help otherwise I wouldn't have come, dearie." Rumple crossed his arms and shook his head sarcastically.

Marian stepped closer to Regina and held onto her arm, "Then can you help her?"

Rumple vanished and appeared in front of Regina and grazed his crocodile fingers over her cheek. "Of course I can."

Robin rushed beside the women and grabbed Rumple's wrist "I know of your tricks, Dark One. What's the price?"

"The price," Rumple sneered as he pulled his wrist away, "is not yours to pay, theif."

"I don't have money." Regina staggered as she grabbed onto Marian's hand on her arm.

"Don't fret, my dear." Rumple turned around and walked with his hand waving in the air. "You will know when you need to pay the price."

"But what is the price?" Regina asked.

"You will know when the time comes, dearie." Marian looked anxiously at her husband who was glaring at the Dark One. "Do we have a deal, Regina?" Rumple smiled wickedly.

"If I say yes, what will you do? Will I be able to see?"

"And you will have your memories AND so much more!" The crocodile man roared as he spoke.

"More? What more can their be? All I want is my sight and memories!" Regina walked out of Marian's grasp. "Don't try to con me, Dark One."

Rumplestiltskin started to grow impatient with the princess and his anger grew, he pulled his hand up and screamed, "Do you want this deal or not!" Regina's body started to float and her throat felt like a wire was wrapped around it. Robin and his wife screamed and tried to bring her down but were pushed away by magic.

"O-ok-ay." Regina breathed harshly in his hold. "D-eal." Then her body was dropped to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

It had been three days since the incident with Regina and Ruby and it had taken it's toll on Emma. Since that horrendous night, the blonde would go out into the woods and walk her way to the castle and wait to see if she would make an appearance but so far, it seems as if the princess has been keeping her distance.

On this day, however, seemed unusual when people rushed passed the tavern windows in a hurry. Emma threw her towel away when a group of twenty people ran by the window, making it rattle. She sighed as the third group rushed passed and decided to join the citizens. She lifted her dress as she ran with the crowed into the village clearing where a blond man wearing a decorative prince-like suit and a raven haired woman standing on a wooden stage, tall enough to tower the people. The man put his hand on his sheathed sword's hilt as he began to read from a scroll.

"Citizens of The White Kingdom." His voice rang through the people's ears. "I, Prince Charming, and my wife and your Princess, Snow White, have come have come in search of her sister and your Princess, Regina Mills. Anyone who has any information on her whereabouts please confined in us. If you bring her to the castle unharmed and safe, we will reward you greatly." He looked around the clearing with intent eyes then softened when they landed on his wife. "Thank you for your time." Then walked off stage.

Emma's heart felt like it had popped out of her chest. The citizens began to talk amongst themselves and she tried her best to squeeze past them in order to talk to the Princess, she needed to be reassured that Regina was alive and safe. As she gotten closer, the guards of the royals noticed her rash behavior and created a wall between them and her.

"Halt!" They stated. Snow White nor her husband dared to look at her, she needed to get their attention.

"Wait!" She screamed but they didn't hear her. "Wait! Your Highness! Wait!" Snow turned to look around and saw the blonde being shoved back into the heavy crowed. She rushed over to the blockade and told them to stop.

"We are trying to get information, may you please let her pass?" Snow hesitated as they opened their makeshift wall of armor and shields and she ran towards the blonde on the floor. The brunette grabbed her by the arm and helped her up. "I'm sorry about the guards, they are just trying to keep us safe."

Emma shook her head and steadied herself. "No, I understand. Is Regina okay?"

Snow's eyes dilated. "You know my sister?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, she was at my tavern three days ago."

The brunette scoffed as she tried to wrap her mind around the blonde's sentence. "My sister was at a tavern?"

"Yes." The blonde started to get annoyed by the princess.

"I'm sorry for sounding crude but may I ask who you are?"

Emma stuck out her hand and stated, "My name is Emma Swan."

Then it clicked. "Oh, so you're Emma."

"You heard of me?" _Oh crap, she probably heard of me from the woman that works in the castle._

"Sort of. My sister spoke of you once." Snow smiled.

The blonde's heart started to race. "She - she told you about me?"

"Not exactly. Do you know where she is?"

Emma shook her head, "No. I thought she went home after she left the tavern but that was three days ago. Has she ever done something like this? Run away, I mean."

"No, she would never do such a thing." Snow clutched her shirt in pain as her husband rushed beside her and looked around at the audience.

"Excuse me but do you have a more...private place we could speak in?" Charming motioned his head towards the crowd and Emma's face turned red.

"Yeah, we can go into the tavern, it isn't open yet and I'm sure my boss won't mind."

The three walked to the tavern with the guards not to far behind. As the neared the building, the princess asked the guards if they could keep watch outside to make sure no one disturbs their privacy.

Emma Swan had never been as nervous, not until now. No, nothing made her fidget or feel uneasy as much as this; having her crush's sister in the room made her feel like she has done everything wrong. She sat on a bench and ruffled her skirt between her fingers as the royals looked around the tavern with delight.

"I have never been inside a tavern before! I must say that this is exquisite!" Snow walked towards the bar and smiled as she walked behind it and picked up different bottles of alcohol in question. "Which one of these tastes better? I really haven't had my fair share in liquor so I don't know which is which."

Charming chuckled at his wife's amusement. "My guess for you is something that taste sweet, just like you."

The brunette smiled and caressed her husband's cheek, "You are always the charmer, my love."

Emma was about to barf, this kind of _puppy love_ made her sick but then a thought appeared in her mind. "If I may say, your highness, we did just receive a new beverage that is sweet. In fact, your sister had it and she loved it. Would you like a sample, free of course." The blonde stood up and motioned her hands to the bar, trying her best to win over the sister of her crush.

"Is that so? Well, then I guess I shall take a sip or two." Snow smiled. Emma walked around the bar and Snow walked to the other side with her husband, watching the blonde pour the liquid into two wooden cups and sliding them across the bar.

"This is called Sunny Rain, I know it smells really strong but it's not. My boss, Mr. Booth, said he helped a man with a cart and for his unselfishness, he gave him a free barrel full of this stuff." Emma talked proudly about her boss as the royals took a sip and their eyes lit up with delight.

"Oh my goodness, Miss Swan, this is amazing! Where can we find the merchant? I would like to have our chef's to have a private stock for us."

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. My boss didn't really tell me the man's name and I don't think the dude actually said it. You will have to talk to Mr. Booth." Just as the blonde said the name, a man walked in with the guards in tow.

"Emma..." August gasped. "Why are these men in front of my tavern? Did you kill someone?" Emma blushed.

"Are you serious? That's the first thing that comes to your mind? Really?"

"Well yeah! Have you seen yourself when you are mad? You knocked out a few men who were drunk and tried to-" August saw the couple turn around with wide eyes. "Who the hell are you two?"

Emma slapped herself on her forehead. "August booth, meet Princess Charming and Princess Snow of the White Kingdom."

August's face fell. He immediately bowed his upper body low enough that his head almost touched the floor. "Oh my god, please for give my rudeness, your majesties! I didn't know who you were."

Charming's face turned into a smile, he got up and place a hand on August's shoulder. "It's alright, Mr. Booth. We heard a lot about you from Miss Swan."

August stood up looking relieved and made his way next to Emma.

"If you two don't mind," Snow started, "I would like to ask you about my sister?"

August looked at Emma as she dropped her head, she knew that August was going to ask so she will just say it now. "She means Regina. The woman who was here three nights ago." She saw his confusion and sighed. "The brunette that I was talking to at the tavern."

August's eyes bulged out of his head and turned to the blonde. "She was the princess! Emma!" He then remembered that they had company so he politely excused them from earshot. "If I may, your highness', but may I have a word with my employee for a moment?"

Snow hesitantly nodded and watched the two walk upstairs quickly.

"Are you kidding me, Em?" August whispered violently.

Emma defended herself with the same tone. "What? It wasn't my fault that shit happened!"

"Yes it was!" August groaned as he walked around the hallway. "Emma, this is bad! What exactly happened? Why are they asking about her?"

Emma shrunk. "Apparently Regina has been missing for three days."

"Fuck!" He whispered loudly. "Now they think we killed her or something! This is bad for the tavern, Emma. Where is she?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? She ran off, remember? She doesn't want to see me."

August ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Where do you think she is? You know her so you must know."

"I only met her once before, August. I don't know. I met her when she was on her way ho-." Emma stopped as she remembered the river. The blonde rushed downstairs as August called after her.

As soon as her eyes landed on the royals she yelled, "The River! Have you checked the river?"

* * *

All of Regina's memories flooded her mind such as: the River, her family, her horse, the castle, Tinkerbell then Emma. Everything was flying through her mind, trying to piece itself together. She heard someone call her name but she kept trying to fix her puzzle.

After a moment or two, Regina finally opened her eyes and everything became clear, she could see again.

"Regina?" Marian asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina smiled at the woman. "I remember everything now."

Marian released her breath and smiled. "Shall we take you home then? Where do you live?"

Regina stood up, dusted herself off and sighed, "Well, I do need help finding it but if you two take me there, I can reward you greatly for taking care of me."

Robin walked towards the women, wrapping an arm around Marian's shoulder. "Nonsense, Regina. You are our friend now. There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you."

Regina smiled and nodded.

"But, if I may-" Robin tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Regina closed her eyes and curtsied, "My name is Regina Mills, I am the second princess of the White Kingdom." The couple's mouth dropped and quickly bowed to her.

"Forgive us for our rudeness and our filth."

The princess chuckled, "Please rise. You are officially a friend of the kingdom, if there is anything I can do to repay your kindness then please tell me."

The waved their arms in front of them, "No, please! You don't have to. We are just grateful for your kindness, my friend."

"Right, well I shall head home." Regina hugged the two and whistled for her horse. Robin gave her a map and told her to stay close to the rive and follow it up stream and it should take her to the castle.

As they bid their farewells, Regina set forth to her home with Emma on her mind. A few lonely tears fell as she realized it had been three days since she had last seen her blonde. Then her eyes grew, _Oh my...it's been three days. Everyone must be worried!_

She slightly whipped Rocinante's reins and he ran along with stream and Rumplestilskin's words burnt a hole in the back of her mind.

 _You'll know when the time comes, dearie._


End file.
